Survival Game
by Acriss
Summary: Sakura tiene dones especiales, que harán que muchos indivuos, con dones similares, se acerquen a ella, ya sea para asesinarla, para quitárselos o para que se una a ellos. A dieciséis años empezará y se mantendrá escapando hasta... que lo conozca. SasuSaku
1. Inicio

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

I

Inicio

Sostuvo el cuchillo con su mano temblorosa. Eso había estado cerca, más cerca de lo que ella se imaginaba. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que escapar? Esta vez no lo había visto venir. Y no estaba temblando porque acabara de herir mortalmente a alguien, sino porque ella había estado a punto de morir.

En esos últimos meses ella había visto a personas acercarse constantemente a ella, y no con buenas intenciones, y gracias a haber visto esos acontecimientos con cierta anticipación, ella podía escapar. Pero se estaba cansando. Con dieciséis años no podía irse hasta el fin del mundo ella sola, aún dependía económicamente de su familia, y además, aún estaba en la secundaria, aunque le faltaran dos años para terminarla.

Se quedó lívida un momento, antes de mirar frenéticamente a todos lados, repentinamente asustada, dejó caer el cuchillo y echó a correr. Nada le preocupaba en ese momento, pero ella necesitaba escapar de ahí antes de que "ellos" llegaran. Sabía que andaban juntos, de arriba abajo, ya que luego de todos esos "encuentros" con esas personas malvadas, sabía que ese grupo estaba junto, lo que no entendía era la razón de sus intentos de asesinarla. Llegó al primer piso de ese edificio en construcción, donde ese sujeto, en el piso quince, había estado a punto de apuñalarla, si es que ella no hubiera hecho uso de sus habilidades. En realidad, era lo que controlaba menos, podía manejarse mejor con el otro, el cual le había permitido sobrevivir durante los seis meses que ya habían pasado. La puerta que daba a la construcción daba a una calle solitaria, por lo que ella se apresuró a llegar a la avenida, ya que era de noche y había mucha iluminación. Sujetó su mochila con fuerza al estar a unos metros de llegar a la avenida principal.

-¡Sakura! – escuchó una voz.

Se sobresaltó. No conocía esa voz. Se volteo lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con un sujeto que no conocía. Ni siquiera era con quien había peleado.

-Pensé que te me escaparías, Sakura – dijo con voz burlona.

Sakura se espantó. Recordó a ese sujeto, lo había visto antes, en esos seis meses tan terribles que habían pasado ya. Su cabello, sus ojos, todo lo recordó casi al instante de verlo fijamente. Sakura se lívida unos momentos, antes de ver el verdadero propósito de ese hombre. Corrió hasta llegar a la avenida principal, que estaba muy cerca, pero sintió un tirón en su largo cabello. Ese hombre la había sujetado con mucha fuerza y había tirado de ella hasta hacerla retroceder hasta donde estaba él. Sakura, en ese momento, se desesperó y lo miró fijamente con el pavor en el pecho. Lo que sucedió luego fue extraño, pero era algo que ella había visto hacía unos minutos: la navaja que tenía él cayó al suelo, ya que fue soltada por él, a quién le quemó la mano. Este soltó un alarido y, al querer sujetarse su mano, la soltó. Ella corrió el tramo que le quedaba, no sin antes escucharlo:

-¡No podrás huir eternamente, Sakura!

* * *

Sakura llegó a su casa pasadas las diez. Su madre, Hikari, no le decía nada, ya que ella era delegada de su salón, así que suponía que estaría haciendo sus deberes. Se estaba cansando de huir. ¿Y los eliminaba a cada uno que se aproximaba a ella? Y no se refería a cualquier persona, sino, específicamente a aquellos que ella detectaba que le iban a hacer daño. Y es que era tan, pero tan fácil ubicarla… ¿quién no se fijaría en una chica de cabello rosado? Se apresuró a subir a su habitación, luego de saludar a su madre y decirle que no tenía hambre. Encendió la luz de su habitación y se miró fijamente en el espejo. ¿Debería empezar a andar con un gorro? ¿Debería de pintárselo? No lo sabía, pero de veras se estaba cansando de esa situación… Pero qué más daba. Había sobrevivido por seis meses, tal vez podría seguir haciéndolo por el resto de su vida.

-¡Sakura! – escuchó a su madre -¡Teléfono!

-¡VOY MAMÁ! – le gritó desde su cuarto, antes de salir de este.

Bajó las escaleras, tomó algo ceñuda el pan con queso y jamón que su madre le extendía con una sonrisa, para luego sonreírle a ella y tomar el teléfono.

-¿Si? Habla Sakura – dijo.

Escuchó una risa al otro lado de la línea, y luego un "na, na, na" melodioso. Al escuchar esa voz, su corazón casi dejó de latir.

-Vaya, Sakurita. AL fin te encuentro… Al menos vía telefónica, pero ¿sabes que de esto sólo es un paso para que encuentre la dirección de tu casa? – escuchó esa horrible voz, esa voz de ese hombre que hacía una semana la había atacado. Tragó fuerte.

-Oh… no tienes necesidad de espantarte por tu madre, no la tocaremos, ya que no es como nosotros, pero sería fantástico que dejaras de correr tanto. ¿Sabes? También nosotros nos podemos aburrir de jugar a las escondidas. Y sólo falta averiguar bien dónde vives antes de que podamos seguirte a todos lado… Aunque, eso ya lo sentías, ¿no? Cada vez te encontramos más rápido.

Sakura colgó el teléfono. Estaba con la mirada perdida. Tuvo miedo. Subió lentamente las escaleras, dejó el resto de sus deberes de lado, ya que no los necesitaba para el día siguiente, se recostó en su cama y se durmió.

* * *

-¡Sakura! – escuchó un grito.

-Ino… cerda – le dijo sacándole la lengua, para luego reírse.

-No me digas así, frentona. Ayer te fuiste muy rápido del centro comercial. ¿A dónde te fuiste?

-Me sentí mal, como te dije ayer… Quise ir a descansar, pero luego me sentí demasiado a gusto en el aire que soplaba de noche, asi que me quedé caminando por ahí.

-Ay, frentona…

Siguieron conversando, y al entrar a su salón, se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes.

-¡Mira! Llegó Hinata – exclamó Ino, haciendo que Sakura se volteara a saludar a su otra amiga, a quien le quedaba muy bien el uniforme de la escuela, el cual consistía, para las chicas, en una falda gris cinco dedos sobre las rodillas, un saquito color negro, una blusa blanca y un lazo de color negro.

Hinata siempre le había intrigado a Sakura. Nunca pudo saber exactamente lo que ella pensaba, ni lo que haría a continuación. Pero, a pesar de eso, a ella nunca le preocupó. Tal vez Hinata era como ella, pero tal vez Hinata no lo sabía.

-¿Escucharon chicas? Van a entrar dos nuevos chicos a nuestro salón, y uno más en otro – dijo Hinata, luego de saludarlas.

-¿En serio? – dijo Ino – Bueno, Sakura, ya sabes que al menos uno se sentará a tu lado. Y otro al lado de Ten Ten. Esos sitios siempre han estado vacíos.

-Bueno sí, pero espero que no sean unos pesados – comentó Sakura, a lo que las tres chicas rieron.

Callaron cuando su tutor, Kakashi, entró al aula. Kakashi era otra persona que intrigaba a Sakura, ya que era parecido a Hinata.

-Bueno, chicos, el día de hoy empezarán a estudiar con ustedes dos nuevos compañeros… Pasen por favor.

En el momento en que pusieron un pie dentro del aula, muchas chicas suspiraron. El primero que entró tenía el cabello negro, piel blanca y sus ojos eran negros también. Su porte era altivo pero despreocupado, con una mirada seria, el cabello algo despeinado por la parte de atrás y, a través del uniforme escolar, el cual consistía para los hombres en un saco color negro, camisa blanca, corbata gris y pantalones grises, se notaban los músculos del muchacho. Detrás de él entró un rubio, algo bronceado, de ojos azules e igual fornido que el otro chico, solo que este iba más alegre, incluso sonreía. Ambos se pararon frente a la clase, al lado del pizarrón.

-Estos son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Ambos se han trasladado a Konoha High School hasta terminar sus estudios, o al menos eso parece.

-Mucho gusto – dijo el de cabello negro.

-¡ESPERO QUE NOS LLEVEMOS MUY BIEN! – gritó el rubio, algo efusivo.

-Bien… a ver, dónde se sentarán ustedes… Uchiha san, siéntese al lado de Sakura, última fila a la derecha, en el asiento libre. Uzumaki san, siéntese al lado de Ten Ten, segunda fila a la izquierda, esa que está en medio.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelvo. El chico de cabello negro, Uchiha Sasuke, se iba acercando a la última fila del lado derecho, donde ella se sentaba. Él se sentó sin dirigirle la palabra, y ella tampoco quería arriesgarse a una reprimenda por parte de su profesor, que ya había comenzado a explicar el tema de ese día. Las dos horas de clase pasaron rápidamente, con algunas interrupciones causadas por el rubio, las cuales eran una mezcla de ingenuidad y ganas de molestar, causando la risa entre los alumnos. Al sonar la campana del primer descanso, el compañero de al lado de Sakura se levantó sin decir palabra y salió del salón. Sakura se extrañó, y cuando pasaron los diez minutos y vio que Uchiha Sasuke no volvía, su profesora, Kurenai, la mandó a buscarlo.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban solitarios, y no se veían rastros de Sasuke por ningún lado.

-"Tal vez está en la azotea" – pensó Sakura, subiendo al último piso.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta que daba a esta y caminó por la azotea, mirando una vez hacia su derecha y una vez hacia su izquierda.

De repente, todo a su alrededor cambió. De la nada, Sakura se vio en un sitio devastado por las llamas, con ruinas a su alrededor. Era su escuela. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de intentar asimilar lo que veía. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Unos segundos antes había estado en la azotea de su escuela, en un día soleado, y no en una devastación. A sus pies habían cuerpos y, cuando los reconoció, gritó con horror: eran los cuerpos de Ino y de Hinata. Siguió mirando: sus profesores, sus compañeros, todos muertos y con señales de torturas previas a la muerte. Empezó a llorar, antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Sabes? nunca esperé encontrarme con Haruno Sakura tan rápido – escuchó una voz gruesa detrás de ella, para luego escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la azotea cerrándose y por último, el pestillo.

Sakura se volteó ligeramente, antes de observar a Uchiha Sasuke parado detrás de ella, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y con sus ojos, antes negro, de color rojo.

Y Sakura lo vio, algo que había intentado durante toda la clase: su mente negra la golpeó, un rayo leve la alcanzó y, luego de sacudirse brevemente de dicha electricidad, cayó al suelo, empujada por algo y para, al final, tener encima de ella a Uchiha Sasuke, sonriendo sádicamente. Y logró verlo con claridad: nuevamente la mente oscura de él, sin poder ver más allá de lo que había pensado en el momento en el que Uzumaki Naruto se presentó a gritos

-"Dobe ruidoso…"

Pero vio algo más: a Uchiha Sasuke torturándola, para luego apuñalarla hasta su muerte.

Sí, un nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. No, Sasuke no matará a Sakura, asi que no se preocupen… por el momento. Intentaré darle a Sakura la personalidad de Yuno en algunas ocasiones


	2. Juego

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

II

Juego

-No fue bonito, ¿a que sí? – le dijo él al oído, aún encima de ella.

Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente. Lo miraba aterrada.

-Ya te percataste, ¿cierto? – le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí… - susurró Sakura, mirándolo también a los ojos.

Sasuke se incorporó y la tendió su mano para que se levante. Sakura dudó un momento antes de sujetar su mano y levantarse. Se limpió la falda, que se había ensuciado con polvo y lo miró fijamente, antes de empezar a retroceder. Se estaba cansando. Todo ese tiempo…

-Hmp, no tienes porqué tenerme miedo. Sólo esperaba que vengas para poder hablar pacíficamente contigo… Lo único que hice fue mostrarte lo que puedo hacer.

-Tú… ¿qué?

-Soy igual que tú, puedo hacer cosas al igual que tú… Manipulé tu mente de tal forma que pudieses ver una escena que en realidad no estaba ocurriendo. La manipulé de igual forma para que vieses un futuro falso.

Sakura abrió sus ojos. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba huyendo, se había topado con alguien con ese tipo de don… La manipulación de las mentes estaba fuera del alcance de ella.

-Seré breve. Sé muy bien que te están siguiendo, de igual forma que me siguen a mi, y el solo hecho de que hayas escapado de todos, da a entender que no vas a aceptar a nadie. Es por eso que ya la mayoría no busca secuestrarte o reclutarte, sencillamente te buscaran para matarte…

-De eso ya me había dado cuenta – dijo Sakura, con expresión seria -. Puedo ver el futuro, y eso me sirvió mucho. Antes de que varié mi destino, había visto que moría a manos de distintas personas.

-Esa es una gran ventaja para ti, pero si no manejas el resto de tus dones, no te servirá de mucho – dijo Sasuke, sonriendo con superioridad.

-Tengo otro, aparte de las visiones al futuro, pero no lo manejo bien, ni siquiera sé cómo funciona. Sencillamente aparece cuando estoy realmente desesperada – susurró ella.

Sasuke la miró detenidamente, y ella soportó su mirada. De un momento a otro, ella fue expulsada, como si una gran ventisca la hubiera golpeado, y chocó contra la pared donde estaba la puerta por la que se podía bajar de la azotea. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor mientras se incorporaba, antes de ser lanzada nuevamente al aire. Sakura chilló de espanto, mientras veía el suelo de la azotea alejarse rápidamente de su vista, para luego comenzar a divisarse de una forma demasiado rápido. No chocó contra el suelo de forma repentina, porque de la nada su caída varió de curso y se estrelló, nuevamente, con la pared. Cuando estaba en el suelo, adolorida y llorosa, vio que Sasuke se acercaba a ella. Si bien ella no podía saber el futuro de él, no le fue difícil imaginárselo. Quería torturarla hasta matarla.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI! – gritó Sakura, protegiéndose con sus brazos cuando él estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia.

Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido. Hubo como un rayo, una luz muy fuerte, que golpeó a Sasuke justo es su pecho, y fue lanzado hasta el otro extremo de la azotea. A Sakura se le cortó la respiración. Se paró con cierta dificultad y con dolor y se acercó corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba inconsciente el muchacho. Se arrodilló al lado de él.

-¡Despierta! – le dijo, al tiempo que empezaba a moverlo.

El muchacho empezó a abrir sus ojos, para luego decir con superioridad:

-Deberías de controlarlo mejor. ¿Es este el poder al que te referías? – le preguntó.

-La verdad, no… ¿Hiciste todo esto para probarme? – Sakura estaba incrédula.

-Sí. No hay mejor forma que situaciones extremas para que nosotros podamos manifestar nuestro poder – se incorporó e hizo una mueca de dolor. La miró directamente a los ojos -. Te dije que mi intención no es matarte, y te dejaré en claro que quiero reclutarte.

-¿A qué? – preguntó con desconfianza.

-A mi legión, a la legión a la que pertenezco. Si no estamos solos, es poco probable que nos pueda pasar algo, y así corremos menos peligro…

-Mira tú que interesante, pero te diré esto de una vez por todas: No me interesa esto, nunca me interesó. De niña pensé que era divertido, pero desde hace seis meses esto se ha vuelto insoportable. Incluso ayer llamaron a mi casa…

-¿¡QUÉ?

-Lo que dije, que ayer llamaron a mi casa…

-Esto es increíble. ¿Y no estás asustada?

-De estarlo lo estoy, pero no tengo porqué manifestar eso. Sencillamente, si tengo que pelear, pelearé.

-¿Tenían algo característico los que te atacaron?

-¿Cómo sabes que me atacaron?

-En resumen, tengo cuatro poderes o dones: El primero es la manipulación de la mente, "cambiar" el futuro o sencillamente hacer una escena falsa en tiempo real, engañar a quienes están cerca a mi, y también leerlas; el segundo me permite manejar con la mente el cuerpo humano, como hice con el tuyo; el tercero es poder físico, ya que manejo el fuego y el rayo; el cuarto es algo más difícil, lo llamo Amaterasu. Consiste en crear y lanzar potente fuego negro que quema como la superficie del sol, dejando tras de sí un rastro de llamas oscuras que arden hasta haber consumido por completo el objetivo visualizado. Estas llamas lo consumen todo, inclusive el mismo fuego, y se extienden con una velocidad asombrosa sobre aquello que afectan hasta calcinarlo por completo. Lo manejo con mi ojo izquierdo. Mi hermano mayor lo maneja con el derecho. A ambos nos agota muy rápidamente. Apa

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Y por lo que veo – continuo Sasuke -, tú manejas la visión del futuro, pero te falta manejar el poder físico, ya que todos lo tienen, y se manejan al menos dos elementos. Por otro lado, está el poder que me dijiste que no sabes manejar. ¿Desde siempre es así?

-De niña sólo veía el futuro… Y siempre he podido leer las mentes, pero no de todos.

-Bueno… No nos salgamos del tema – dijo Sasuke-. ¿Cómo era el que te atacó? De alguna forma no puedo visualizarlo bien, es como si hubiera sido tan traumático para ti que intentaste borrarlo. ¿Sabías que quienes leen las mentes, también pueden manipularlas? Tal vez tu, de forma inconsciente, intentaste hacerlo sola.

A Sakura ya le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero intentó responder.

-Estaban con capuchas, pero al que herí de forma grave logré verle un tatuaje en su nuca, tenía la forma de una llama.

Sasuke se quedó, prácticamente, de piedra al escucharla decir eso.

-La legión roja… No pensé que quisieran matarte…

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Las legiones siempre estamos detrás de nuevos miembros, y nunca será suficiente, si tienes en cuenta la cantidad de personas que manejan distintos dones. Te dejaré pensarlo, Sakura, avísame si quieres pertenecer a la legión.

-¿Qué legión?

-La legión negra, Nega Nebulus – dijo Sasuke.

-Me suena a anime – dijo Sakura, casi riéndose.

-Al rey le gusta el anime – suspiró Sasuke -. Aunque debo reconocer que suena bien.

-¿Rey? – preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, rey. El que comanda en toda la legión. Maneja 20 dones hasta ahora.

-¿¡Qué?

-Piensa en esto como un Juego de Sobrevivencia, Sakura. Las legiones luchamos por el poderío total. Y sé que muchas de las legiones existentes piensan que, si no estás con ellos, estás contra ellos, por lo que tu intento de querer ser Suiza es en vano.

* * *

Sakura se dejó caer en su cama. Aún estaba impresionada. Pero, fuera de eso, Sasuke era el primero en acercarse de esa forma a ella. Había dejado bien en claro que la buscaba por sus poderes. Al menos no la iba a matar.

¿Valía la pena seguir de esa forma?

De su bolso de escual sacó un papelito doblado en dos, que tenía un número apuntado.

**FLASH BACK**

**-Cuando quieras hablar, llámame – dijo Sasuke.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Sakura cogió su teléfono celular y marcó el número. Fueron, exactamente, dos timbradas.

-¿Diga? – escuchó su voz.

-Sasuke – dijo ella de forma seca.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha tomó aire, antes de decir lo que tenía en mente.

-Quiero entrar a Nega Nebulus.

* * *

SÍ! Segundo capítulo. Tal vez a algunos no les guste que vaya demasiado rápido, pero es que luego se volverá más emocionante :D

Contestando reviews:

-Annie Yue: Lo siento si fue rápido, pero tenía la idea en la cabeza, si no la escribía, la perdía. Jejeje. Yuno es un personaje (la protagonista femenina) del anime y manga de Mirai Nikki. Si ves el anime, verás qué personalidad intento darle a Sakura.

-marijf22: Espero que este capítulo haya servido para aclarar tus dudas :D


	3. El rey rojo

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

III

El Rey Rojo

-Debo decir que esperaba que me dijeras eso, Sakura – dijo Sasuke, y Sakura casi podía imaginarse su sonrisa -, pero, ¿puedes salir ahora?

-¿A dónde? – preguntó ella.

-¿Conoces el almacén en la calle 5, frente a la playa?

-¿El almacén abandonado?

-Ese mismo.

-Me demoraré en llegar. Mi madre está en casa y mi padre llegará en un rato. Si salgo, será a escondidas y pasada la medianoche– dijo ella.

-¿Mañana después de la escuela?

-Ahí sí.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Sakura se levantó temprano. Apenas había pegado ojo en la noche debido a todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza. Pensó en Sasuke y en todos sus dones, y la confianza con la que hablaba de ellos; pensó en sus propias destrezas, y lo poco que las manejaba; pensó en esos sujetos con ropas rojas y el tatuaje en su nuca…

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido en esos seis meses, y lo que más le extrañaba era eso del "juego de sobrevivencia." No lo entendía del todo, pero, si realmente era eso, si pasaba más tiempo sola, más posibilidades era de que terminara muerta. Si eso de las legiones era cierto, eso daría sentido a la continua aparición de los sujetos, incluso cuando el primero parecía estar completamente solo.

Suspiró. Pensar en eso no le haría bien. Se vistió lentamente y luego soltó una maldición, para desvestirse y meterse en la ducha. Soltó un alarido. En lugar de abrir la llave del agua caliente, había abierto la llave del agua fría. En otoño. Justo un día que estaba lloviendo.

Se cambió lentamente y fue a tomar desayuno.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya me voy! – gritó.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de su casa a trote. Quería llegar temprano para ordenar sus ideas y sabía que si se ponía a pensar en ese preciso momento su cabeza iba a explotar. Necesitaba del tacto frio de la lluvia en su rostro. Felizmente, ese día no estaba lloviendo como de costumbre, sino que solo chispeaba. Mientras pensaba, una sombra negra pasó por su costado, haciendo que ella gritara.

-¡Hey! ¡Soy yo!

-¡SASUKE! Vuelve a asustarme así y en serio vas a hacer que suelte algo que no conozco y no sé si termine matándote.

-Que yo sepa, con tu nivel actual, no podrás matar a nadie, sólo causarle un daño serio.

-Eso es prácticamente lo mismo.

-No, no lo es.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la preparatoria, la cual estaba…

-¡¿CERRADA? – exclamó Sakura.

Sasuke no tenía una buena expresión.

-¡Teme! Esto no es bueno – escuchó Sakura. Se volvió para poder ver a Naruto acercarse a su amigo. Ella no había tenido contacto con él en ningún momento -. Oh, lo siento, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Haruno Sakura – dijo ella, dándole la mano.

-¿Qué tenemos, Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento y Sakura se fijó que sus pupilas se empezaban a poner más pequeñas hasta ser diminutas.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Sakura a Sasuke.

-Naruto tiene tres dones descubiertos, y uno de ellos es la manipulación del tiempo: puede verlo desde cualquier punto, enfocándose en personas, edificios, e incluso ciudades. No maneja la visión al futuro pero la visión al pasado es muy útil cuando queremos saber sobre algo que puede haber influenciado en determinada situación.

-La legión roja atacó la preparatoria - dijo Naruto, de repente.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Sasuke.

-Reconocí a un miembro de la legión azul en la azotea. Sabes muy bien que la rivalidad entre ellos es increíble.

-¿Qué miembro?

-Blue Dragon.

-¿El rey de la legión azul en territorio de la legión negra y combatiendo con la legión roja? – preguntó Sasuke, incrédulo.

-¿En serio se llama así? – preguntó Sakura.

-No, no se llama así. No sabes su verdadero nombre. Todos tenemos sobrenombres, el mio, por ejemplo, es Night Fury.

Sakura se rió.

-No es para reírse. No me gusta mucho pero va con mi manera de actuar – dijo Sasuke.

-Tal vez, pero eso no explica por qué no me dijiste nada sobre eso de los sobrenombres – dijo ella y, volviéndose hacia Naruto, le preguntó -. Naruto-kun, ¿tu sobrenombre cuál es?

-Kyuubi – dijo él, de forma sencilla.

-Naruto, ¿con quién estaba peleando Blue Dragon?

-Con el rey rojo.

-¿Dos reyes peleando en el territorio del rey negro? Esto se está poniendo serio – dijo Sakura -. ¿Cómo se llama el rey rojo?

-Red Rider – dijo Naruto.

Los tres miraron la preparatoria, terriblemente incendiada, con los oficiales de la policía investigando.

-Sasuke – dijo Naruto -. No tendremos clases hoy, ¿no crees que deberíamos llevar a Sakura a ver al rey negro?

-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Sakura, exaltada.

-Uno, le conté. Dos, puede ver el pasado – dijo Sasuke -. Ven, Sakura, vayamos a la parada del bus.

Caminaron de forma silenciosa los tres hasta llegar a la parada del autobús y, subiéndose, observaron pasar los edificios de todas las avenidas por las que pasaban, hasta llegar a la calle 8, paralela a la avenida que pasaba cerca a la playa.

-Es nuestra parada, Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto.

Bajaron y caminar algo lento. Sakura cada vez se sentía más y más nerviosa. Pensar que se presentaría frente al líder de un clan, y que tendría que empezar a luchar… Le parecía inimaginable.

Llegaron frente al almacén y antes de entrar, dos individuos con capuchas negras con borden plateados se aproximaron a ellos.

-Son Kyuubi y Night Fury..

-Qué tal muchachos, trajimos a un nuevo miembro – dijo Naruto, alegre como siempre.

-Eso lo decidirá Aqua Current – dijo uno de ellos, el guardian que era mujer, quitándose la capucha y sacándose el antifaz, dejando a Sakura sin palabras -, aunque a mi me encantaría que ella formara parte.

-Ino… - murmuró Sakura.

-Lime Bell – dijo ella, sonriedo.

-Bueno, Bell, si la conoces, yo también puedo – dijo el muchacho, sacándose la capucha y el antifaz, mostrando su aspecto – Uchiha Itachi, Silver Crow.

-El hermano de Sasuke, ¿cierto? – preguntó Sakura.

-Así es, Sakura, así que déjame pasar hermano – dijo Sasuke, con algo de fastidio en la voz.

Entraron al almacén, y Sakura ametrallaba a Ino con su mirada.

-"Sé que no te conté nada" – escuchó Sakura en su mente, y a ese punto, ya nada le sorprendía: sabía que era Ino -."Pero no te dije nada para protegerte y porque no sabía si desarrollarías más poder… Esperaba que no pasaras por esto. Luego hablamos, ahora, anda pensando en un sobrenombre ahora que formaras parte de Nega Nebulus."

Se acercaron hasta una habitación del almacén y se anunciaron a unos guardias ahí presentes. Ino e Itachi les dijeron que debían volver a la entrada y se alejaron.

-Night Fury, Kyuubi, tráiganla aquí – se escuchó una voz femenina en el interior, una voz que Sakura reconoció al instante. Entraron y, rodeada de cinco miembros de la legión negra estaba Hyuuga Hinata.

-Hinata… Tú, tú eres…

-Sí, Sakura chan, soy Aqua Current, el rey negro. Si no hay diferencias de género entre esas denominaciones es porque así también nos protegemos… La verdad esperaba que no te tuvieras que ver envuelta en esto…. Ino chan y yo no quisimos decirte nada precisamente para protegerte, pero sé que tu potencial es alto, por lo que no te haré ninguna prueba, para aceptarte rápido, tanto porque te necesitamos en Nega Nebulus como para protegerte…. ¿Cuál será tu sobrenombre?

Sakura se quedó callada un momento.

-Voy a hablar seriamente contigo y con Ino.

Hinata sonrió.

-No me queda la menor duda.

-Mi nombre será… Black Lottus - dijo ella.

* * *

Empezó a trotar hacia su casa. Estaba cansada luego de una pequeña lucha con un miembro de la legión con quién probó sus destrezas, y sinceramente estaba prácticamente nula en comparación de los demás miembros. Estaba cerca a su casa cuando pasó cerca a alguien con capucha roja. Fue casi en cámara lenta: reconoció la capucha, se volvió lentamente cuando ese alguien la tomó del brazo y le hizo dar un par de vueltas antes de caer sobre un charco en un callejón, cerca de una parada de autobús y a menos de siete cuadras de su casa.

-No otra vez – murmuró Sakura, algo molesta y asustada.

-Bueno, Sakura, nuevamente nos encontramos. La última vez que nos vimos realmente hiciste que el brazo me doliera, pero esta vez no harás nada – acto seguido, haciéndolo antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, con un paño humedecido en cloroformo, durmió a Sakura luego de haber forcejeado con ella momentáneamente, mientras ella comprendía que se había topado, para su mala suerte, con un enviado de la legión roja que podía controlar su mente.

* * *

-Sakura – escuchó levemente.

-¡Levántate! – escuchó otra voz.

Sakura abrió ligeramente los ojos para encontrarse con un monton de personas con capuchas rojas. Gimió de pavor al entender que estaba en la guarida de la legión roja. La sujetaron del cabello para enderezarla y ponerla sobre sus rodillas. Observó que un muchacho se aproximaba a ella.

-Prepárate, que están en frente del rey de la legión roja.

Cuando Sakura pudo enfocar bien, se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y terror.

-Gaara – dijo de forma ahogada ella.

-Hola Sakurita, ¿me habías extrañado?

Sabaku no Gaara. Su primer novio con complejo de guardaespaldas, acosador y aterrador. La amenazó varias cuando estuvieron de novios cuando ella quería salir con sus amigas. Ella había pensado que todo había terminado cuando sus padres la ayudaron poniéndole una orden de restricción por acoso y mudándose sin decirle a nadie a dónde iban… Hacía tres años… Y ahora estaba frente a él, con muchos miembros de su legión dispuestos a obedecerle si es que él necesitara ayuda. Ahora entendía porqué todos iban a buscarla a ella de forma tan continua. Y todo porque él era…

-Red Rider – murmuró ella, cuando Sakura se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

En ese momento, Sakura tuvo una visión del futuro.

* * *

¡OK! De veras me esforcé con este fic. De la nada me inspiré y tuve que escribir todo esto. Wuju! Espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez algunos hayan notado que estoy usando los nombres de los avatares de Accel World (excelente anime, de veras lo recomiendo).

¡Esperos sus reviews!


	4. Explotion

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

IV

Explosión

-No llegó anoche a su casa – dijo Hinata, luego de colgar el teléfono -. Ino, encárgate de modificar la memoria de los padres de Sakura para que no se preocupen.

-Entiendo, Hina-chan, pero… - dijo Ino.

-Sé qué quieres decirme, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, tu y yo tenemos esa misma preocupación. Red Rider tiene a Sakura, pero tiene a muchos seguidores como para saber exactamente dónde la tiene. Muchos bloqueadores de pensamientos incluso para que yo pueda traspasar la barrera. Tendría que estar lo suficientemente cerca.

-Ni siquiera Aqua Current puede traspasar esa barrera de psíquicos… - murmuró Sasuke.

-No me malinterpretes, Sasuke-kun, no estoy diciendo que no pueda, sencillamente detecto a más de 100 que bloquean pensamientos. Su nivel de ellos es muy bajo y solo tienen una habilidad, pero es ESA habilidad. Si 100 se enfocan en que no pueda detectar el lugar exacto de Sakura-chan, me demoraré en hacerlo…

-¡Hinata –chan! ¡Inténtalo! – exclamó Ino –Tienes que intentarlo. No sabemos cómo está Sakura. Mis poderes se limitan a lo físico, no puedo controlar las mentes aún….

-Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata -. Tienes que ayudarme.

-Dalo por hecho.

* * *

Sakura cerró los ojos al ser lanzada con fuerza al piso de una pequeña celda, que en realidad era una habitación a la que le habían puesto barrotes a las ventanas. Se golpeó el rostro con el suelo y aguantó todo lo que pudo para no soltar ningún gemido de dolor. Sintió una pequeña navaja que cortaba la cuerda que mantenía sus dos manos unidad en su espalda y sus carceleron, riéndose, cerraron la puerta.

Se sentía débil. Durante gran parte de la noche Gaara la había torturado para que diga quién era el rey negro. Ella había hecho de todo para resistir y no llorar, incluso había bloqueado su mente para que nadie de la legión roja pudiera ver en sus pensamientos. Felizmente lo logró, a pesar de que sentía muchas mentes intentando entrar en la suya, y sabía que no debía colapsar, porque sería una puerta abierta a su mente. Gaara se había mostrado burlón en todo momento, pero en momentos se había comportado como un supuesto novio, y eso había sido cuando la retiraban a una habitación aparte en donde sólo ellos dos estaban presentes. Le hablaba de forma tierna, diciéndole que estaría mejor con él en la legión roja, que en la legión negra. Pero esa actitud se transformaba en furia cuando ella sencillamente desviaba su mirada y seguía bloqueando sus pensamientos. Cuando eso ocurría, la golpeaba e incluso usaba algunos poderes físicos, haciendo que ella, en esos momentos, soltara alaridos de dolor. Pero lograba callarse, haciendo que en ese momento Gaara llamara a sus guardias, para llevarla al lugar en donde despertó, para volver a torturarla con poderes físicos.

-"Gracias a Dios que… no pasaron a más…"-pensó ella cuando pudo estar sola.

Intentó levantarse y no pudo. Escupió un poco de sangre e hizo una mueca de dolor. Giró hasta que quedó mirando el techo de ese lugar. Era un lugar viejo y no sabía donde se encontraba.

-"¿Moriré acaso?" – pensó Sakura –"Aún no me gradúo, aún no postulo a la universidad, aún no he estudiado arquitectura… No puedo morir ahora."

Hizo falta toda la fuerza de su voluntad para poder levantarse del suelo. Tenía golpes, quemaduras y cortes por todo su cuerpo, aunque en su rostro sólo habían cortes y golpes. Logró ponerse de pie, respirando con dificultad.

-"Tengo que acercarme a esa ventana, para poder ver la zona en la que estoy"

Había una caja cerca de ella, una caja de madera, por lo que Sakura pensó que sería factible apoyarse en ella.

-"En ocasiones como esta detesto medir menos de un metro setenta…" – pensó, al no poder mirar por sobre el borde de la ventana.

Intentó apoyar sus pies en la pared y lo logró. Se impresionó mucho al ver la zona en donde estaba.

-"Pero si estamos frente a la antigua estación del tren… eso quiere decir que…" – miró un poco hacia su derecha –"Sí, esta es la antigua estación…"

Sabiendo dónde se encontraba, podría avisarle a alguien, pero le habían arrebatado su celular, y un teléfono público estaba a dos cuadras de distancia de la estación. Resbaló y se golpeó con la caja de madera. Ahogó un grito, y se apoyó a la pared, para poder pensar con claridad.

Lo que tenía muy claro era que tenía que salir de ese lugar pasara lo que pasara, pero tenía que usar algún poder físico para eso, y esos no los manejaba aún. Intentó sanarse un poco, un poder físico que le había enseñado Hinata. Concentró su energía en su mano derecha y la poso sobre una herida de su pierna. Sintió calor y escozor, y, cuando levantó su mano, la herida, el corte que había estado ahí, ya no estaba, sólo una pequeña marca, como si alguien hubiera pasado un lápiz.

-"Bueno, puedo intentarlo…"

Pasó un rato curándose. No sabía cuánto, pero el sol ya no entraba por su ventana, así que calculó que sería el medio día. Había logrado curar las heridas de sus piernas, brazos y rostro, e intentaba sanar un poco las zonas golpeadas, pero no podía hacer mucho, casi nada, con las quemaduras. Se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos. Entraron a la celda dos guardias, que, sin mediar palabras, la levantaron y la arrastraron hasta una habitación más cómoda… Una que tenía luz, una cama y donde, en una silla, estaba Gaara.

-Retírense – dijo Red Rider. Esperó a que se retiraran, para dirigirle la palabra a Sakura -. Sakura-chan, ¿no vas a hablar? ¿Tengo que seguir con lo que hice en la noche? Realmente estoy cansado, Sakura, así que por favor colabora, nena.

-No me llames nena – dijo de forma seca la chica, haciendo que Gaara la mirara de forma burlona.

-¿Qué no te llame nena? Siempre te llamé de esa forma.

-Cuando estábamos juntos, e incluso en esa época detestaba que me llamaras asi.

Gaara empezó a acercarse.

-¿Quién te curó las heridas?

-¿Importa? Estamos en un lugar lleno de personas como nosotros…

-Y ninguno de ellos se habría atrevido a desobedecer mis ordenes.

-Así que ordenaste que no me alimentaran, ni me dieran agua, ni sanaran mis heridas. Pues bien, siempre supe que eras esa clase de personas. Y realmente no me importó…

Gaara rió.

-Estas ojerosa, y eso quiere decir a leguas que necesitas descansar, alimentos y agua. Sí te importó – Gaara desapareció de la vista de Sakura. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de sentir su aliento a la altura de su cuello.

-¿Cómo…? – preguntó asustada, al sentir al chico pasar su lengua por su cuello.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? Poderes físicos, Sakura-chan.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI, ACOSADOR! – gritó ella, empujándolo.

Gaara esquivó la bofetada que Sakura intentó propinarle, y, sujetando su brazo, la arrastró hasta la cama que se encontraba cerca.

-Mira, Sakura-chan, tal vez si recordamos un poco cómo nos llevábamos antes, puedas recapacitar – la obligó a estar echada en la cama. Sakura estaba aterrada. El chico siempre había sido más fuerte que ella -. Nunca lo hicimos, ¿no es así, nena? Tus padres nunca me quitaron el ojo. Pero ahora no hay nadie que interrumpa.

-No, no, ¡NO! – gritó la muchacha, intentando quitarse a Gaara de encima, que estaba metiendo las manos debajo de la blusa de colegio -¡DÉJAME!

-Sakura, deja de moverte – dijo Gaara de forma seca -. Si no quieres que haga esto, entonces dime, ¿QUIÉN ES EL REY NEGRO? Si me lo dices, te dejaré salir, aunque no te aseguro que no me veras nuevamente. Sin embargo, si no me lo dices, aparte de continuar, te sacaré esa información a la fuerza, y siempre que hago eso, mis víctimas quedan mentalmente débiles y como si estuvieran en coma por al menos un mes.

Sakura abrió sus ojos totalmente asustada.

-¡NUNCA TE DIRÉ NADA! –le gritó, forcejeando con más fuerza.

-Quiera – dijo el chico, mirándola a los ojos luego de haber sujetado su barbilla.

Inmediatamente, Sakura se quedó inmóvil, y no porque ella haya querido. Sentía que las ordenes de su cerebro hacia su cuerpo no llegaran a su destino, porque no podía moverse. Sus piernas estaban flácidad, sus brazos también, ni su cabeza podía mover, pero estaba totalmente consciente. Intentó hablar y no lo logró. Entró en pánico.

-Sakura-chan, nena, así estamos mejor – dijo el chico, abriendo las piernas de ella y situándose en medio.

-"Seré violada…" – Sakura sólo podía pensar en eso.

Pero antes de que Gaara pudiera meter sus manos nuevamente debajo de la blusa de la muchacha, se escucharon gritos y golpes en la planta baja. Gaara se quedó quieto y miró hacia la puerta, para soltar una maldición y levantarse.

-Parece que el rey negro ha venido a mi guarida. Muévete – ordenó y Sakura recuperó la total movilidad de su cuerpo, pero se sentía débil, como si hubiera estado en agua helada, a punto de congelarse. Gaara la cargó y dijo -. Veremos que tan amigable es el rey de tu legión, si es que amenazo con matar a alguien de su clan.

Y dicho esto, bajó con ella, hasta la sala en donde habían estado ellos cuando se volvieron a ver, solo que esta vez esta sala estaba llena de gente con capuchas negras y rojas.

-¡Black Lottus! – escuchó a una chica gritar. Sakura supo inmediatamente que esa era Ino.

-¡Silencio! – gritaron ambos reyes presentes. Primero habló el rey rojo -¿A qué se debe la intrusión de la legión negra en territorio del rey rojo?

-Sabes a qué se debe, Red Rider. Y deja de usar ese poder físico para hacer niebla frente a ti. Sé muy bien que raptaste a Black Lottus para saber quién era yo. Pues bien, si tanto te quieres enfrentar a mi, suéltala, date a conocer y luchemos – Sakura inmediatamente reconoció la voz de Hinata.

-Pues bien, pero Sakura se quedará conmigo, ¿no es así, Sakura-chan? – disipó la niebla y todos vieron el mal estado de Sakura, y cómo él intentaba besarla.

-¡AHORA! – gritó Aqua Current.

Inmediatamente se vió algo similar a un trueno y Gaara terminó golpeándose contra la pared, ya que alguien de la legión negro había llegado cual trueno, había golpeado al rey rojo y sujetado a Sakura, alineándose inmediatamente con las filas de la legión negra.

-¡Insoltente! – gritó Gaara.

-No te debo lealtad a ti, sino al jefe de la legión negra – exclamó quien lo había atacado. Sakura reconoció su voz, pues no podía verle el rostro debido al antifaz y la capucha, pero supo que se trataba de Sasuke.

El rey rojo saltó y se puso frente a las líneas de la legión roja, dispuesto a liderar el ataque.

-Se arrepentirán de haber entrado en territorio de la legión roja, Prominence – dijo él, haciendo aparecer fuego alrededor de todos sus enemigos.

-Pero tú nunca desafies al rey que domina la mayor cantidad de poderes – dijo Hinara, sacándose la capucha pero sin quitarse su máscara. Extendió su brazo y levantó su mano -. Explotion.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue una gran onda de luz, y el edificio colapsó.

* * *

SON LA 1:44 DE LA MAÑANA! Y recién lo acabo porque tenía que ver cómo sería el final D:.

¿Les gustó? Espero sus reviews :D

¡GRACIAAAS!


	5. Blanco y negro

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

V

Blanco y negro

Sakura estaba en una cama dentro de la guarida de la legión negra. Esta física y mentalmente golpeada, pero luego de que Ino usara uno de sus poderes físicos disminuyeran al punto de poder relajarse. Les dijo un poco y reveló la identidad de Red Rider, haciendo que muchos de los miembros de la legión roja ahí presentes se sorprendieran: nadie esperaba que ella lo conociera.

-¿Se durmió? –pregutó Naruto.

-Sí – suspiró Ino -. Está muy débil. No puedo creer que Gaara le hiciera eso.

-¿Tú lo conoces, Ino? – preguntó Hinata.

-No personalmente, pero antes de que fuéramos amigas tuyas, Sakura me comentó un poco de él. Posesivo, obsesivo, malvado… Ella nunca creyó que lo volvería a ver…

-Maldito – murmuró Itachi -. Torturando así a un miembro de la legión negra por querer saber el nombre real de Aqua Current y por capricho.

-Ino – dijo Sasuke de la nada .

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun?

-Según lo que nos ha dicho Sakura, Red Rider maneja tanto poderes físicos como mentales, ¿cierto? Si es en cuanto a los mentales, por lo que nos ha dicho, se asemeja a Aqua Current pero en nivel más bajo. ¿Y si Hinata bloquea sus poderes mentales y tú te encargas de los físicos? –peguntó Sasuke.

-No puedo bloquear poderes – dijo Hinata, extrañada.

-Menos yo –dijo Ino, cabizbaja.

-Que se sepa, nadie puede – dijo Sasuke -, pero me refería a que Hinata atacara la mente de Rider para que no pueda usar sus poderes mentales, mientras que tú luchas con él cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Eso es peligroso! – exclamó Naruto.

-Ino hasta ahora es la mejor luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo que tenemos. Nadie ha conseguido igualarla… ¿Has conseguido esa nueva habilidad?

-Sí…

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia Ino.

-¿Conseguiste dominarlo? ¿El primer poder físico que se exterioriza en una misma persona? – preguntó Hinata, sorprendida.

Ino caminó hasta un lugar apartado de los demás miembros de la legión y suspiró.

-Mano Acústica –dijo.

Lo siguiente que se vió fue que su brazo derecho brilló y algo parecido a una espada salió de él. Era corto, unos cinco centímetros más debajo de sus dedos.

-Mano Acústica, versión dos – dijo esta vez.

La espada se alargó hasta pasar su rodilla y se hizo más delgada.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, Hina-chan. No sé si pueda conseguir algo más de esta forma, porque me canso rápidamente si lo uso.

-¡Pero esto es increíble, Ino-chan! –gritó Naruto -¡Eres la primera de todas las legiones de Japón en lograr algo así!

-No sabemos si otra legión tiene uno –dijo Itachi-. La legión negra fue la última en formarse pero la más rápida en especializarse…

-¿Cuándo se formó? –se escuchó una voz débil, haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver la entrada a las habitaciones.

-¡SAKURA! ¡TIENES QUE DESCANZAR! – exclamó Hinata acercándose a ella.

-Me arde mi ojo izquierdo – murmuró Sakura -. Se siente como si fuera una quemazón…

-¿Será por culpa de Gaara? –preguntó Sasuke.

-No creo –murmuró Sakura-. No me dolía hasta hace unos minutos que me desperté.

-¿Te has puesto lentes de contacto, Sakura? –preguntó Hinata.

-¿Eh? No. No uso…

-Tienes tu ojo izquierdo de color carmesí… Y no es que esté sangrando…-murmuró Naruto, luego de acercarse.

-Me dejó de doler –dijo de pronto Sakura.

-¿Eh? Sakura, ¿no te hicieron nada, cierto?

-Ino, si ves mi actual estado, te darás cuenta que me torturaron. Pero no, no me hicieron nada a los ojos.

-Estaban normales hace un rato –dijo Itachi, haciendo que los presentes se volvieran a verlo. Itachi asintió -. Pude verle los ojos cuando Salió de la habitación. Estaban verdes, como es su color natural. Pero ahora uno es distinto… ¡Oh! ¿¡No será que estás desarrollando una habilidad física, Sakura-chan?!

-Espero… - murmuró ella.

* * *

"… y debido al atentado del cual no sé tiene muchas pistas aún, los alumnos estudiarán en la sede norte de la Preparatoria Konoha. Pedimos disculpas por anticipado dado que a muchos les será complicado ir hasta esa sede, ya que queda al otro lado de la ciudad, pero esta sede cuenta con una mejor infraestructura y con mayor seguridad. Lamentamos las molestas. Atentamente…"

Sakura releyó el comunicado dos veces. Habían pasado tres días desde su secuestro. Ella siempre quiso ir a la sede norte de la preparatoria, pero siempre le dio flojera ir hasta ahí. Ahora tenia que ir, y todo por la pelea del rey rojo con el rey azul en la azotea de la sede sur, en donde ella estudiaba. Suspiró. Ahora iban a estar en salones distintos con sus compañeros, ya que la sede norte ya se había inaugurado hacía seis años. Fijó su mirada en su celular, que había comenzado a vibrar.

-¿Hola? – contestó, volviendo su vista al comunicado.

-Sakura-chan – escuchó una voz cantarina.

-Hola, Hina-chan.

-¿Puedes venir a una reunión de emergencia?

-Hina-chan, es casi medianoche…

-Lo sé, Sakura-chan, pero es de emergencia debido al comunicado que hemos recibido los estudiantes…

-Pero no todos somos los de la legión son estudiantes de la sede sur de la preparatoria…

-Sí, pero nos estamos infiltrando a territorio enemigo…

-Ok, entiendo que es importante, pero no tengo idea de cómo saldré sin hacer ruido…

-¿Envió a Sasuke para que te saque por la ventana?

-Hinata, mi cuarto está en el tercer piso de mi casa…

-Eso no es problema para él, ¿o Naruto-kun?

-No quiero a ningún chico en mi habitación. Iré sola. Sólo dile a alguno de los dos que me espere. Aún tengo un mal recuerdo de lo de la legión roja.

-Ok, enviaré al que esté más cerca.

Sakura se quitó s pijama y se cambió, abrigándose un poco porque estaba haciendo frío. Se puso una polera negra y se puso la capucha en su cabeza. Apagó las luces de su cuarto y abrió la puerta de forma silenciosa. Bajó las escaleras con mucho sigilo hasta llegar al recibidor. Suspiró y se llenó de serenidad. Abrió la puerta de su casa y se deslizó hacia la entrada de su casa. Ahora el problema era cerrar dicha puerta, porque siempre hacía un ruido espantoso.

Click.

Cerró la puerta de una forma que no lo había hecho antes. Sonrió y saltó la reja de su jardín. Siempre lo hacía. Ahora corría de forma algo rápida hacia la avenida más cercana. Su celular vibró.

-¿Diga?

-Sakura-chan…

-Naruto, dime – dijo ella.

-¿Por dónde estás? – le preguntó.

-A unas cinco cuadras de la cuarta avenida…

-¿Conoces el puesto de sushi de la cuadra 5?

-Claro, es cerca de donde vivo.

-Te espero ahí.

-De acuerdo.

Ahora que sabía que la iban a esperar cerca, empezó a caminar. Le empezó a arder su ojo izquierdo. A pesar de que muchos en la legión decían que ese era un nuevo poder de ella, Sakura no podía decir de qué se trataba. Por suerte, si bien ardía, no se volvía de color rojizo, excepto en algunas ocasiones, en donde sentía también una pequeña presión en su ojo. Luego de quince minutos llegó al puesto de sushi para ver a Naruto sentado con un tazón de ramen.

-Vienes a un puesto de sushi y pides ramen, ¿no es extraño? – le dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Tenía frío, Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto, intentando ser solemne -. Además, el ramen es lo más rico que hay en el mundo. Un ratito, que ya lo acabo.

Dicho y hecho, terminó su ramen, que era un tazón enorme, en menos de cinco minutos. Soltó un eructo que hizo que se sonrojase, disculpándose con Sakura, que reía abiertamente.

-Bueno, apurémonos. Ponte esto – Naruto le tendió un casco.

-¿No pensarás en ir en…

-¿Moto? Es divertido, Sakura-chan. Póntelo, para ir más rápido, porque sino, Hinata-chan me freirá en aceite.

-Ella no seria capaz de hacer eso – dijo Sakura, riendo.

-No, tienes razón… Pero se preocupará si no vamos rápido – dijo Naruto, sentándose en su moto y esperando a que Sakura se sentara y se sujetara a su pecho.

Viajar en moto no resultó tan desagradable como Sakura pensó. En realidad, le parecía divertido. Llegaron rápido a la guarida de la legión y entraron.

Estaban todos reunidos, los 350 integrantes de la legión. Cuando Hinata los vio entrar se paró de su silla y empezó a hablar, subiéndose a un pequeño estrado.

-Se deben de preguntar la razón por la que los convoqué aquí el día de hoy, y se debe principalmente al comunicado que la Preparatoria Konoha ha mandado a sus estudiantes. Como saben, el día del supuesto atentado, el rey rojo con el rey azul lucharon en la terraza de nuestra escuela. Muchos miembros de la legión son estudiantes en dicha preparatoria, por lo que todos nos mandarán a la sede norte, incluyendo a los profesores. He podido ver que no nos pondrán en salones distintos, sino que han implementado a última hora los salones de los clubs para que no se modifiquen las aulas. Kakashi-sensei, aquí presente, fue parte de esto.

Sakura logró encontrar a su profesor casi al instante. Se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que no se lo esperaba.

-Ahora bien, eso no tendría que preocuparnos sino fuera que la sede norte es territorio del rey azul – muchos murmullos -, y ahora muchos no estaremos cerca para defender nuestro territorio del rey morado y el rey rojo. Es un problema muy grande. Sin contar que había miembros de la legión azul en nuestra escuela, ahora se reagruparán. Estamos en grave riesgo, así que necesito que todos den su máximo esfuerzo hasta dentro de – se quedó callada un momento – seis meses, cuando terminen de arreglar la sede sur.

Muchos asintieron, pero Sakura pudo distinguir que los más jóvenes tenían miedo.

-Recuerden –suspiró Hinata -, que en este "juego de sobrevivencia" tienes que pertenecer a una legión, y si están en la contraria, mueres o te pasas a la otra legión. Si bien ese pensamiento no es mi forma de ver las cosas, no puedo hacer nada si los otros reyes las ven así…

Empezaron a formarse grupos de acuerdo a cómo estudiaban en la preparatoria, y los que no, sea porque eran mayores o estudiaban en otro lado, empezaron a planificar la defensa. Sakura se junto con Kakashi, con Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e Ino.

-No podemos hacer nada por el momento, más que estar en guardia y luchar – dijo Ino -. Mi especialidad es el combate, por lo que me preocupa cómo podré ingeniármela con los miembros de la legión azul si es que alguno me ataca mentalmente.

-Yo podrá protegerte si es que te hacer cargo de algún ataque físico – dijo Hinata.

Sakura empezó a fastidiarse, ya que sentía esa molesta presión en el ojo.

-Sakura chan, ¿aún no controlas lo de tu ojo? – preguntó Hinata.

-Sí puedo controlarlo, pero hay momentos en los que se vuelve realmente insoportable – dijo Sakura.

-Hola Haruto – dijo Ino -, ¿qué pasa?

Sakura lo reconoció. Era estudiante de tercer año de la preparatoria.

-Aqua – dijo Haruto -, estamos planeando una barrera que impida que puedan ejercer sus poderes los miembros e las otras legiones, pero el problema será que no podremos mantenerla mucho tiempo.

-¿Es la barrera de Hikari?

-Sí.

-No deben exigirle mucho, recuerda que aún está aprendiendo.

-Haruto-sempai – dijo Sakura de repente.

-¿Sí?

-Lo estoy viendo en blanco y negro… y sus ojos están totalmente negros… sus pupilas, me refiero – dijo Sakura.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Sakura. Haruto rió.

-¿Qué dices?

Sakura se tapó su ojo izquierdo.

-Pero si me tapo mi ojo izquierdo, lo veo normal…

-¡Haruo-kun! ¿Qué dijo Aqua por el plan?

-Hikari, creo que mejor no…

-A ella también la estoy viendo de igual forma… Sin embargo, a nadie más veo así.

* * *

Ok, los dejo con la intriga, sencillamente porque no quiero explayarme más en este capítulo y mas que nada dejarlo para el siguiente. No hay peleas, lo sé, pero el siguiente capítulo espero que sea un poco más largo que este y se verá ahora sí algo de SasuSaku. Gracias a todos los que leen este fic. :D

¿Reviews? :3


	6. Muerte

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

* * *

VI

Muerte

-¿Ya va a llegar Ino? – preguntó Sakura.

-Me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto. Está cerca –dijo Naruto.

Por órdenes de Hinata, los miembros de la legión negra debían de ir por grupos a la escuela de la sede norte.

-Ya va a llegar – dijo de pronto Sasuke.

-En dos minutos dará la vuelta a esa esquina – dijo Sakura, señalando una esquina. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi la miraron -. ¿Qué? He mejorado rápido, ¿saben? Kakashi-sensei, deje de mirarme así.

-Ay, Sakura, que bueno que estés mejorando – sonrió, aunque no se le vio el rostro, pero sus ojos revelaban su gracia -. Pero, ¿estarás lista para enfrentarme… Miren, llegó Ino.

Se volvieron a verla. Ino llegaba a toda carrera.

-¡Legión roja! – gritó Ino.

Todos entendieron y echaron a correr. Sakura esperó a que Ino llegara a su altura y la empezó a jalar. El ojo izquierdo de Sakura le empezó a arder, y, cuando se volvió para mirar hacia atrás, vio en blanco y negro a tres miembros de la legión roja.

-Estos no aprenden – dijo Naruto, deteniéndose. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Lo siguiente que Sakura supo era que se había producido una pared de fuego.

-¡Vamos Sakura chan! – gritó Naruto –Eso sólo los retrazará un poco. Es una barrera muy ligera.

Siguieron corriendo hasta la estación del tren, y entraron a toda marcha. A ojos de las personas, eran alumnos que se habían encontrado con su profesor y todos estaban tarde… Aunque…

-¡NO LLEGAREMOS A TIEMPO! – exclamó Ino.

-Sí, si vamos a llegar a tiempo – dijo Hinata, entrando al tren con todos.

-No vamos a llegar a tiempo, Hinata – dijo Kakashi, nuevamente con su ojito feliz.

Todos lo aniquilaron con la mirada.

-Kakashi, tu siempre llegas tarde – suspiraron.

-Y nadie tiene el poder se hacer que el tiempo vaya más despacio pero nosotros sigamos acelerados, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ino.

-Ha habido un comunicado, Aqua – dijo Kakashi, repentinamente serio -. Van a tener que estar en distintas aulas. Al parecer, eso ya es obra de la legión azul.

Se produjo un silencio tenso.

-Pero… El rey azul nunca nos ha atacado… - murmuró Naruto.

-Siempre puede pasar – dijo Hinata -. De todas formar tengo un asunto pendiente con él por haber luchado en el territorio de la legión.

-Hinata chan – dijo Sakura -, ¿y si haces una alianza con el rey azul? Es decir, los territorios de ambas legiones son fronterizas…

-Es una opción, pero no sabemos quién es el rey azul… Es el rey más poderoso de todos – dijo Hinata.

Diez minutos más tarde, llegaron a la siguiente estación y echaron a correr hacia la sede norte de la escuela.

-¡Estamos a tiempo! – exclamó Naruto, cuando pisaron la escuela.

Corrieron a ver las listas y, oh, sorpresa, estaban juntos, algo muy extraño, pero no tenían tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

Corriendo a los salones, Hinata se detuvo abruptamente. Se volvió y miró fijamente a un estudiante de grado superior: un chico de cabello naranja y con muchas perforaciones en su rostro y orejas. Este le sonrió. Sasuke también lo observó a los ojos, antes de que este se volviera y caminara en dirección contraria a ellos. Sakura lo observó…

-Azul… - murmuró Naruto.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Hinata.

-Es miembro dela legión azul – respondió Naruto -. Fíjate en el pendiente que lleva. Todos los miembros de la legión azul llevan uno.

-Cierto… - murmuró Ino.

Se escuchó la campana de la escuela. Todos, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura pegaron un grito y corrieron al aula. ¿Kakashi? Kakashi había desaparecido misteriosamente hacia la sala de profesores.

-Ah, jovencitos. Pensé que no se dignarían a entrar al salón – dijo la profesora.

-"Vieja amargada" – pensó Sakura.

-Preséntense, jóvenes – dijo la profesora nuevamente.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Haruno Sakura.

-Hyuuga Hinata.

-Yamanaka Ino.

-¡UZUMAKI NARUTO, DATTEBAYO!

-¡CALLATE, NARUTO! – gritaron a su vez Ino y Sasuke.

-¿Es que no puedes presentarte de forma tranquila, Naruto? – preguntó Sakura, apenada.

Esta secuencia causó risa entre los miembros del aula.

-Basta, silencio – dijo la profesora -. Jóvenes, no tenemos tiempo que perder sólo porque sean nuevos –esto hizo que los cinco enarcaran una ceja -. Siéntense ya y presten atención a la clase.

Sasuke jaló a Sakura hacia un par de asientos vacíos, haciendo que muchas de las chicas presentes la miraran con envidia. Naruto se sentó con Ino y Hinata se sentó detrás de ellos, sola. Escribió una nota a ambas chicas diciéndoles que les había dicho a los chicos que se sentaran así para que estén más seguras. Sakura, al leer esto, suspiró decepcionada.

-"Pensé que Sasuke quería sentarse conmigo… ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?!" – Sakura se sonrojó.

-Bueno – dijo la profesora -. Los alumnos nuevos se están pasando notas… - los cinco abrieron los ojos, incrédulos -. Fuera de mi salón.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Ino. Se había puesto colorada de la cólera -. No puede hacer esto. He leído el reglamento y está terminantemente prohibido que saque a los alumnos del aula si es que estos son nuevos alumnos, como nosotros.

-Eso sólo aplica para quienes vengan de otra escuela, señorita Yamanaka.

-El hecho de que vengamos de la sede sur no significa que no vengamos de otra escuela.

La profesora empezó a respirar de forma irregular.

-Bien, pueden quedarse – dijo.

* * *

-Odio a esa vieja – murmuró Ino, ignorando olímpicamente su obento.

-Deja de quejarte, Ino, y come tu comida… estamos en territorio de la legión azul, por lo que tenemos que estar con fuerzas – dijo Naruto.

-Habla por ti – dijo Sasuke-. Eres al único que le ruge la panza en medio de una pelea.

-Hina chan, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura, de repente.

Se volvieron a ver a Hinata, que tenía sus ojos completamente idos. Momentos más tarde, reaccionó.

-El rey azul… - murmuró.

-¿Cómo supo que eres el rey negro? – exclamó Sasuke.

-Su poder de penetración mental es increíble. Aparte de traspasar mi propia barrera mental, la eliminó por completo. Me acaba de hablar… Vienen miembros de la legión roja… Nos pide ayuda, ya que sabe que queremos hacer una tregua. Realmente, nunca pensé que alguien tuviera esta habilidad. Quiere vernos… Sabe quiénes somos, de todas formas…

Sakura se levantó.

-Estoy en desacuerdo, pero si sabe quiénes somos, no podemos hacer nada…

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Ino.

-La azotea de este edificio – murmuró Hinata.

Caminaron rápido hacia la azotea, lo más rápido que pudieron, encontrándose con Haruto y Hikari en el camino. Se miraron entre sí, y ellos asintieron. Hinata suspiró. Sakura sintió nuevamente ardor en su ojo izquierdo y los vio a ambos de color blanco y negro.

-Sakura – murmuró Sasuke -. Tu ojo.

Sakura suspiró. Sasuke le tendió algo y, al recibirlo, se dio cuenta de que era un parche.

-No sabemos que es, pero por el momento, mejor no lo muestres.

-Sí, tienes razón – murmuró Sakura, poniéndose el parche y sintiéndose algo incómoda.

Se escuchó una explosión en la azotea, e inmediatamente todo el entorno de ellos se tornó de un color escarlata y sus distintas tonalidades. Quienes caminaban, de los estudiantes comunes, se detuvieron en lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

-¿¡Bloqueo de tiempo?! – exclamó Hinata.

-Nunca supe de alguien que pudiera hacerlo – dijo Naruto, muy sorprendido.

-El rey azul puede – dijo una persona detrás de ellos. Se volvieron y observaron a una chica de cabello morado, con una flor de papel en el cabello -. Soy Konan, sublíder de la legión azul. En este momento él ha hecho esto debido al ataque de la legión roja.

-¿Y porqué nosotros sí podemos seguir moviéndonos? – preguntó Hikari.

-Eso le pueden preguntar al rey azul, solo sé que él haría esto debido a que ustedes tienen asuntos pendientes con los miembros de la legión roja, y porque ellos también nos han estado dando muchas molestias. Tómenlo como una especie de alianza. Ahora, si quieren verlo… ¡SUBAN!

Reaccionaron y todos subieron corriendo hacia las escaleras. Al llegar, vieron a varios miembros de la legión azul en la azotea, y sintieron la increíble presencia de sus poderes físicos, al igual que los miembros de la legión roja que vieron en la mañana. Sakura, al reconocerlos, se quitó su parche y los observó. Seguían estando del color que ella había visto: blanco y negro.

-Vaya, aparecieron – dijo uno de los rojos.

-Ya era hora – dijo el segundo.

-No vinimos en particular a hacerles guerra, a ustedes los de la legión azul. Nuestro rey quiere que le llevemos a la chica pelirrosada, a Black Lottus – nuevamente habló el primero.

-Lo lamento – habló uno de los de la legión azul, y lo reconocieron como el chico que habían visto en la mañana -. El rey negro y yo hemos hecho una alianza. A diferencia de él, yo no tengo problemas en asesinar.

-¡Espera! – gritó Hinata, al darse cuenta de la cantidad de energía que el cuerpo del rey azul desprendía.

Hubo una luz cegadora, justo un segundo después de que ambos miembros de la legión roja hayan lanzado una clase de lanzas, hacia los miembros de la legión negra. Cuando el resplandor acabó, Sakura tuvo mareos, Ino pegó un grito, Hinata se tambaleó un poco, Sasuke sujetó a Sakura y a Ino, mientras que mantenía su vista en estado se shock y Naruto, sujetando a Hinata, mantuvo sus ojos abiertos.

Ante sus ojos veían a ambos miembros de la legión roja muertos, cada uno sobre un charco de sangre. Sakura no pudo mantener la vista sobre ellos, y cuando volvió su mirada hacia otro lado, chillo. Sus compañeros miraron en esa misma direccipon y Hinata e Ino gritaron.

-¡Haruto! – sollozó Ino.

-¡Hikari! – lloró Hinata.

Las lanzas los habían alcanzado, perforándoles el pecho y matándolos al instante.

-Muerte –murmuró Sakura.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke, aún en shock.

-A todos los que vi en blanco y negro… murieron.

-El color de la muerte, ¿eh? – preguntó el rey azul.

Los miembros de Nega Nebulus se volvieron a verlo, con rabia y miedo, y luego miraron a Sakura, que ahora estaba desmayada, y la observaron con incredulidad, sin poder creer esa clase de habilidad.

* * *

Uff, he tenido que correr con este capítulo. Les cuento que estaré creando un blog para publicar todos mis fics ahí. Espero poder tenerlo listo para la próxima actualización de fics.

¿Merezco un review?

Sí, ya sé lo del ojo que ve el color de la muerte, Algo extraño, lo sé, pero hago referencia al anime "Another." Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Cerca a la muerte

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

VII

Cerca a la Muerte

-Que sean la legión más fuerte no me importa. No les entregaremos a miembros de nuestra legión a cambio de seguridad. Podemos defendernos solos – dijo Hinata.

Estaban en la guarida de la legión azul y era, para más señas, un lugar aterrador. Estaban fuera de la ciudad, a una hora en carro de la sede norte de la escuela, y era una cueva fría y casi parecía un laberinto para llegar a donde se encontraban.

Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y todos los miembros de la legión negra estaban agrupados detrás de su reina, la líder la legión negra, que se enfrentaba verbalmente al rey azul. Este planteaba que a cambio de protección, varios de miembros de la legión negra debían cambiar de bando y ser fieles a la legión azul, pero Hinata se oponía firmemente: no quería entregar ni a Sakura ni a ninguno de los que habían estado presentes cuando el rey azul atacó a Hinata en la azotea de la escuela, queriendo ver cuáles eran las reacciones de sus subordinados para analizar sus poderes… Y los quería a todos.

-Me parece que no lo entiendes – dijo el rey azul -, no estás en posición de negarte. Los miembros de mi legión no tenemos ningún inconveniente en asesinar.

-Pero nosotros sí – dijo Hinata, mirándolo de forma desafiante -. No nos interesa, y ninguno de ellos está interesado luego de ver cómo son ustedes. Pensé que querían ofrecernos una alianza, y a eso no tengo ningún problema, pero darte a unos miembros de mi legión, que además son mis amigos, eso sí que no – se volvió hacia su legión -. Nos vamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Dieron unos pasos hacia uno de los tantos caminos dentro de la cueva cuando de pronto…

Salura no veía a nadie junto a ella. Estaba totalmente a oscuras.

-¡Hinata! ¡Ino! ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! – gritó, pero no respondió nadie.

-La novata – escuchó un murmullo detrás de ella.

Se volvió al punto de ver a un chico emerger de las sombras. Se asustó cuando pensó que era Gaara, pero se percató de que si bien tenía el cabello de similar color, era más alto, apuesto, y… más mortal. Lo supo de inmediato. Sentía la energía que emanaba ese chico.

-¿Quién eres? – murmuró ella.

-¿Acaso vale de algo? – dijo – Sasori. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas niñita?

-Sakura…

-Bueno Sakura-chan… Fue un placer…

Lo siguiente que Sakura supo fue que algo pasaba de forma veloz cerca a ella y algo le cortaba su mejilla derecha. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, se percató de que el muchacho seguía frente a ella, por lo que se dio la vuelta de forma lenta, para encontrarse con una estructura extraña, que más parecía ser…

-Es… una…

-Sí, una marioneta. ¿Sabes? Una de mis habilidades físicas es manipular objetos a distancia. No era de mucha ayuda hasta que se me ocurrió usar una de las muchas marionetas que he hecho. Ahí sí que fue una gran habilidad, y si junto mis otras habilidades, como la elaboración de venenos y la creación de armas… mis marionetas se vuelven un arma mortal… Ahora veamos… ¿qué clase de habilidad tienes tú?

Sakura estaba temblando.

Estaba muerta.

* * *

Cuando Ino logró salir de ese espacio negro, vio a Sasuke, a Naruto, a Hinata, y a los demás miembros de la legión, todos parecían exaustos, menos Hinata. Sin embargo faltaba…

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Luchando, aún. Ha pasado una hora…

Ino observó a su alrededor. Todos ellos estaban rodeados por un mismo espacio negro pero más grande.

-Espero que Sakura… esté bien – dijo Ino -. Cálmate, Sasuke. No tienes necesidad de hacer eso – observó Ino, luego de ver a Sasuke empezar a acumular electricidad en su mano derecha.

Hinata puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan estará bien – dijo Hinata.

-"Realmente espero que esté bien" – pensó Naruto.

* * *

Sakura presionó una de sus heridas. Tenía la suerte de poder leer la mente de su agresor porque él descuidaba sus pensamientos unos segundos antes de atacar… Pero eso no había evitado que saliera herida.

-¿Estás bien? – la voz del chico sonó a burla –Esas heridas han dejado entrar el veneno. ¿No quieres el antídoto? Vamos, Rosadita.

A Sakura se le hinchó una vena en la frente. ¿Rosadita? Ah no, eso sí que no.

-Tenías que decirlo – Sakura se puso de pie. No se veía su rostro por una sombra algo extraña. Sasori se extrañó -. Tenías que llamarme por ese estúpido sobrenombre –dijo está vez, mostrando ahora su rostro… Sasori sintió un escalofrío –Ah… Debería de haberte advertido que detesto que me llamen así – hizo puño con sus manos -, pero de haberte dicho eso, no habría tenido razón suficiente para volarte los dientes.

Dicho esto, Sakura corrió muy rápido hacia donde estaba Sasori. Esquivó su marioneta y llegó junto a él. Lo siguiente que Sasori supo fue que un puño se estrelló contra su cara y que le rompió la nariz. Salió disparada hacia atrás, antes de estrellarse contra el final del espacio en donde estaban, rompiéndolo. Sakura se impresionó. Miró su puño y miró a Sasori, y cuando se dio media vuelta, se encontró con los miembros de su legión, que estaban mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sakura-chan – dijo Hinata –, ¿qué fue eso?

-Esto… La verdad, no tengo idea, pero se lo buscó por llamarme "Rosadita" – dijo Sakura.

-Oh, fue eso entonces – dijo Ino riéndose -. Solito buscó ese golpe.

-Bueno – dijo una voz -, la verdad, esperaba otro resultado.

Se volvieron y observaron al rey azul. Este dio un paso.

-Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad – dijo una chica de cabello rojo y de gafas.

-Con ella luché – susurró Sasuke.

-Sasori – dijo el líder de la legión azul -, ¿cómo está tu nariz?

Sakura aguantó las ganas de reírse. Le susurró a Sasuke.

-Y yo con ese.

-Rota – sentenció el pelirrojo.

Sakura rió.

-Se ganaron lo que querían – dijo el rey azul.

-¿Disculpa? No tenemos que ganarnos nada. Somos libres, y ellos han decidido unirse a la legión negra por que así lo decidieron. No necesitamos la protección de ustedes, así que deja de querer ser nuestro líder, Nagato.

El rey azul abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Así es, dejaste una fisura en tu mente – dijo Hinata. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar -. Vámonos.

Se dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida.

* * *

-Waaaa, esa cueva tiene muchos caminos sin salida – dijo Ino, sentada en un café en una de las avenidad.

-Sí, es cierto –dijo Sakura, tomando un sorbo de su café -. Estos agotada. ¿Por qué los demás no han venido?

-Estaban muy cansados – dijo Hinata -. Aunque Sasuke y Naruto han estado extraños hoy.

-¿Te tocó pelear con el rey azul? – preguntó Ino.

-No, me tocó contra uno de sus guardianes…

-Tal vez por eso Naruto estaba extraño – dijo Sakura.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú le gustas a Naruto – dijo Ino -. Creeme, no es ningún misterio para nadie la legión. Sólo tu no estabas informada y Naruto piensa que nadie se ha dado cuenta.

-¿EH? –exclamó Hinata, poniéndose totalmente colorada.

-Y no es que haya dejado fisuras en su mente – continuó Ino -. Sencillamente se nota.

-¡CALLATE! Bajo ese mismo concepto, tú le gustas a Itachi – exclamó Hinata.

-Itachi me lo hizo saber – dijo Ino -, pero en realidad fue ayer que me lo dijo, y sí se le notaba, pero me ha tomado desprevenida.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura.

-Porque él me gusta pero no estoy muy segura de cómo proceder – dijo Ino, sonrojándose.

-Deberías decirle que sí – dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie -. Las dejo chicas, iré a casa.

-¡Cuidate! – exclamaron las dos.

Sakura salió del café y se percató que estaba lloviendo. Maldijo, ya que no llevaba paraguas. Caminó algo rápido hasta llegar a la estación de buses, para evitar mojarse durante todo el camino. Cuando estuvo sentada en el bus, pensó que ella había tenido mucho miedo ese día. Pensó, en varios momentos, que iba a morir. Sin embargo, al observar su herida, se dio cuenta de que no era un veneno en realidad lo que había en aquellas armas, sino, una pócima para dormir. Se había dado cuenta cuando Ino la examinó. Estaba llegando a su casa cuando dobló una esquina y vio a alguien a quien ella no esperaba.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – preguntó sorprendida.

El pelinegro estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, es decir, empapado de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, la miraba de forma muy profunda.

* * *

DE ACUERDO. En serio, perdón por no haber actualizado seguido. Uff, espero que no me maten y me dejen un review. :3 Actualizaré más seguido. GRACIAS POR LEERME!


	8. ¡El máximo poder!

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

VIII

¡El máximo poder!

-Supe que quisieron reclutarte luego de que de mis lacayos los atacaran… No pensé que la legión azul se interpondría.

Sakura lo escuchaba nada más. Tenía los ojos vendados y estaba temblando… Pero mantenía su mente protegida, que era lo que más importaba. Gaara realmente se las había ingeniado, y ella estaba asustada, porque que haya logrado reproducir la imagen de Sasuke en su propio cuerpo para engañarla significaba que había conseguido verla con él, con Naruto y con sus amigas, por lo que tendría que mantener su mente sellada para evitar que cualquier información se filtrase.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Gaara en su oreja izquierda y lloriqueó al sentir su lengua en ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ese "Sasuke-kun"? – preguntó Gaara –Sé muy bien que es un cabro de cabello negro y todo eso, pero… ¿Qué es para ti?

Sakura guardó silencio.

-Sakura-chan – dijo Gaara con la voz melosa -, no lo hagas más difícil, a menos que quieras que te saque la información... –acto seguido, Sakura sintió una mano tocándole uno de sus senos. Chillo, he intentó safarse, pero estaba inmovilizada por una de las habilidades de Gaara. Su intentó fue tan nulo como intentar mover una pared de concreto -. O puedo hacer esto.

Lo que Sakura sintió después fue como un golpe, pero directo a su mente.

-Vaya, la estas protegiendo bien, ¿cuánto durarás? – y nuevamente, sintió ese golpe, pero con más fuerza.

Sakura sentía que la barrera de su mente se iba debilitando más y más, y no sabía exactamente qué hacer para evitarlo. Empezó a jadear, a temblar… Luego de un minuto, empezó a chillar.

-Ya veo, te gusta – Gaara rió y posó sus manos en las mejillas de Sakura, que estaba llorando -. Sakura-chan, nadie te va a querer como yo te quiero. ¿Qué te parece si te lo demuestro?

Sakura empezó a sollozar. No podía moverse. No podía hacer nada, excepto llorar. Sentía como Gaara lamía su oreja derecha, cómo la tocaba por todos los lugares de su cuerpo, para luego levantarla y lanzarla contra algo blando, posicionarse sobre ella y empezar a, literalmente, arrancarle la ropa. Sintió pronto que se quedaba sólo en ropa interior. Empezó a llorar con más fuerza, porque ni siquiera podía hablar para rogar que se detenga. Sí, lo único que le quedaba era rogar, pero le parecía que de todas formas… pasaría lo que no quería que pasara.

-¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA! – gritó una voz, luego de haberse escuchado un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

Gaara dejó de hacer lo que hacía para fijarse en quién había entrado.

-Vaya, vaya… Te vi en sus pensamientos… Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no es así?

Sakura ya sabía quién era, a pesar de no poder verlo. Quiso gritarle que corra, pero no podía.

-Caíste directo – rió Gaara.

En ese momento, varios miembros de la legión roja aparecieron. Sakura los sentía, y pronto sintió que Sasuke jadeó. Gaara le quitó el vendaje de sus ojos e hizo que lo mirara.

-Mira, Sakura-chan. Lo mataré para que nadie pueda alejarte de mí otra vez – dijo Gaara, sujetando su barbilla y haciendo que ella mirara en dirección a Sasuke, que estaba luchando de igual a igual contra los jóvenes de la legión roja. A pesar de que él era fuerte, le ganaban en número.

-Red Rider – se escuchó una voz, seguida de muchas presencias -. Parece que no has aprendido.

-Aqua… No te entrometas, sólo mataré a este y me quedaré con ella.

-Black Night y Black Lottus son parte de mi legión – Sakura reconoció la voz de Hinata -. No creas que puedes venir a hacer lo que tú quieres.

Gaara rió, mirando detrás de Sakura. Cuando Gaara saltó llevándose a Sakura con él a una zona más alta, ella pudo observar que tenía planeado violarla en medio de el lugar más amplio de la legión, en donde cada uno de sus "súbditos" podría ver lo que él le hacía ella. Pudo observar las puertas por donde habían entrados sus amigos. Hinata estaba acompañada de Itachi, Ino, Naruto y otros muchos miembros. Sasuke había llegado solo.

-Parece que no aprendiste la última vez que peleamos – murmuró Hinata, antes de lanzarse a donde estaba Gaara, el cual dejó de manipular a Sakura, quien cayó como muñeca de trapo al suelo antes de observar una batalla igualada entre su amiga y su ex novio.

Sentía su cuerpo débil, pero eso no le impidió analizar bien la situación. Le costaba creer que la legión roja haya estado tan bien preparada para pelear, pero su mente la tenía débil.

-"Sí, Sakura-chan" -escuchó en su mente la voz de Gaara -, "así como estás pensando. Aparte de que te quiero mantener conmigo, eras un anzuelo. Planeo destrozar a la legión negra esta noche, pero tú te quedas."

Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos. Era cierto, la legión roja estaba ganando.

* * *

-Vamos a ver tu verdadero rostro – dijo Gaara, acercándose a Hinata y quitándole la máscara que ella llevaba -. Creo que te conozco… Ah sí, vas a la misma escuela que Sakura-chan. Bueno, sirvió tomarla como escudo…

Hinata había perdido únicamente porque Gaara controló el cuerpo de Sakura e hizo que le sirviera como escudo humano. Hinata, la última esperanza de la legión negra, había caído. Sin enmbargo, todos los miembros de legión negra cayeron debido a que no querían que lastimaran a sus amigos y novios, muchos de los cuales seguían mantenidos como rehenes para evitar que intentaran atacar.

-Veamos… Kankuro-oni-chan, ¿puedes matar a este primero? – Gaara señaló a Sasuke.

Sakura abrió sus ojos horrorizada. Estaba lejos de donde estaba Sasuke, siendo sujetado por dos miembros de la legión roja.

Mientras Sakura observaba como Kankuro, a quien ella conocía debido a que realmente era el hermano mayor de Gaara, se aproximaba a Sasuke.

-"No es justo" – pensó Sakura.

Kankuro se detuvo a un metro de Sasuke.

-"Pelearon contra él varios" – Sakura empezó a sentir que las lágrimas se acumulaban.

Kankuro levantó su brazó derecho y este comenzó a brillar.

-"¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERA NADIE! ¡NO SASUKE!" – pensó desesperada, a punto de llorar.

-"¡DESPIERTA!" – escuchó una voz dentro suyo.

Kankuro salió despedido hacia atrás. Todos los miembros de la legión roja, en especial Gaara, miraron sorprendidos cómo Sakura había aparecido frente a Sasuke, como protegiéndolo.

-¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó Hinata.

-¡Sakura! – gritó Ino, soltándose de su captor, al igual que el resto.

Sin embargo, Sakura estaba cabizbaja.

-Sakura-chan, déjalo. Vive y no mueras – rió Gaara.

- Encuesta los cielos, abrelos... – empezó a decir Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, es una advertencia – habló nuevamente Gaara.

Sin embargo, Sakura siguió hablando.

-Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos, hazte conocer a mí. Oh, Tetrabiblos, Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas. Publica tu aspecto.

Hinata abrió los ojos en demasía.

-Eso… No puede ser…. –murmuró.

Sasuke al parecer también reconoció lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, pues elevó su cabeza de donde estaba, ya que los miembros de la legión roja se reunieron junto a su líder. El piso debajo de Sakura empezó a brillar.

-¡Abrete, puerta salvaje! – el rostro de Sakura se elevó, antes de que todos vieran que parecía estar en un estado de inconciencia, ya que estaba con sus ojos cerrados y no parecía ella – Oh, ochenta y ocho signos... ¡BRILLEN! – exclamó esto abriendo sus ojos y todos vieron que carecían de expresión y en sus ojos salían unos sellos. La estancia se volvió oscura y llena de luces únicas, pero Gaara pareció asustarse por algo. Volviéndose hacia sus seguidores gritó.

-¡CORRAN!

Todos empezaron a desaparecer y a correr.

-¡URANO METRÍA! – gritó Sakura.

Unas luces muy potentes que parecían cometas se acercaban a los miembros de la legión roja. Gaara evadió una y luego de unos segundos, la legión roja había desaparecido: algunos escaparon, y otros pocos murieron. La legión negra estaba atónita, pero Sakura en ese momento se desvaneció y cayó al suelo, desmayada. Hinata se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Sakura-chan – empezó a susurrar, sacudiéndola ligeramente -. Naruto-kun, por favor, dame tu chaqueta para cubrirla.

-Claro, Hina - susurró el rubio.

-Ese bastardo realmente la iba a violar frente a toda la legión, ¿no es así? – murmuró Ino viendo cómo cubrían a Sakura con la chaqueta de Naruto –Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí… - murmuró, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a donde Hinata cuidaba a Sakura.

-Pero nunca lo hubiese imaginado – suspiró Hinata -. Urano Metoria o Urano Metría… Ese es el poder más fuerte de los que trasmiten su fuerza mental a la fuerza física. No es una ilusión el daño causado. Es real.

-¿Y cómo es que Sakura puede usarlo? Que yo sepa nadie más ha podido… - murmuró Itachi.

-El rey verde puede – dijo Sasuke, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. Suspiró -. Sobreviví a eso.

* * *

OK, más corto, lo sé, perdón. Espero que les haya gustado en serio :D un review?

Sé que tal vez a algunos no les guste, pero me basé en el conjuro de Lucy de Fairy Tail para el poder de Sakura xD si se dan cuenta uso bastante cosas de otros animes, pero EN FIN. Lo siento, pero me encanta mezclar :D


	9. Primera noche

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

IX

Primera noche

-Sasuke-kun, en serio, puedo ir a mi casa a dormir – djo Sakura por enésima vez.

-La legión roja no tiene idea de dónde vivo, a diferencia tuya. Estarás más segura aquí.

-Podría ir a la casa de Ino – dijo Sakura, mirando hacia un lado, pues se le estaban subiendo los colores al imaginarse con Sasuke, a sola en su casa… ¿A solas? -¿Y tu hermano?

-Está con Ino… Al parecer, luego de lo sucedido, en donde casi todos morimos, estamos andando de a dos o de a tres…

-Detesto haberme desmayado. ¿Cómo se libraron? Y se bajaron la nueva guarida de la legión roja otra vez…

Sasuke la observó. Le parecía imposible que Sakura no recordara lo que ella había hecho. Pero, si lo pensaba de forma detenida, no tenía nada de extraño, ya que no parecía ella misma cuando hizo todo lo que hizo.

-Pues, Hinata te contará, porque ella dijo que quería conversarlo contigo.

-¿Y por qué no podía ir a la casa de Hinata?

-Porque ella dormirá con Naruto… No, no me mires así. No me refiero a eso…

-Ah… - dijo ella, calmando su expresión, pues por un momento había intentado imaginarse a Hinata con Naruto en… Nuevamente Sasuke observó que le subían los colores.

-Te avergüenza hablar de esos temas, ¿verdad? – dijo a modo de burla.

-¡¿Y a quién no?! – exclamó Sakura.

-A mi no, a mi me parece normal – dijo Sasuke, tomando un sorbo de agua, para luego tenderle un polo de él -. Toma, puedes dormir con esto.

-¿Y mis padres?

-A estas alturas Itachi ya debe de haberles modificado la memoria – dijo Sasuke.

Sakura asintió y bajó la vista al polo que le tendió Sasuke: era grande, de color negro. Cuando volvió a subir la vista vio a Sasuke sacándose el polo que él tenía puesto. A Sakura se le subieron los colores.

-¡No hagas eso! – le gritó.

Sasuke la miró por encima de su hombro.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Estas desnudo! – exclamó ella, intentando no mirarlo.

-No, no estoy desnudo. Sólo me quité el polo. ¿Es que nunca has ido a la playa? Yo no entiendo ese pudor de las chicas, que andan como si estuvieran en ropa interior y luego están como tú.

-¡Yo no ando en bikini! – exclamó Sakura sacudiendo los brazos –Se siente muy extraño, como si estuviera semidesnuda….

-¿Ah?

-¡NO ME GUSTA USAR BIKINI! Yo voy a la playa con ropa de baño entera, con pantalón de playa, un polo y un sombrero… ¡Y SI NO ME CREES ANDA PREGÚNTALE A HINATA O A INO!

-¿Y a la piscina? – Sasuke no podía creerlo.

-Igual… casi…

-¿Y cuando hay competencia de natación…? Olvidalo, ahí todas están iguales. Como sea. Ahí está la ducha, puedes bañarte si quieres. Dentro hay toallas.

-Gra… Gracias – dijo Sakura, entrando a donde él le había indicado.

Mientras se bañaba, intentó no pensar que estaba en la misma casa de Sasuke, solos, ya que eso hacía que su corazón latiera muy fuerte. ¿Cómo era que lo llamaba Ino? No recordaba de forma exacta, pero había algo con "aprovechar la oportunidad." Sakura empezó a sentir que su corazón se desbocaba, pero tenía que controlarse.

-¡LITERALMENTE ESTÁS GRITANDO TUS PENSAMIENTOS! – se escuchó la voz de Sasuke que provenía del exterior.

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y a qué se refería Sasuke, se asustó y resbaló en la ducha. Soltó un gritó y fue a parar sentada en el piso de la ducha. Escuchó pasos apresurados y vio que se abría la puerta.

-¡NO ENTRES! – gritó Sakura, pero era demasiado tarde.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra en el umbral del baño, porque veía a Sakura en esas condiciones: totalmente desnuda en el piso de la ducha, tapándose los senos con sus brazos, y cubierta por la toalla, que había caído sobre ella entre tanto movimiento, en zona baja. Sasuke podía sentir que ahora era a él a quien se le subían los colores. Ver a Sakura asi hacía que su "amigo" quisiera despertar, además de que Sakura le parecía linda y sexy.

-Tú también estás dejando salir tus pensamientos – dijo Sakura, inflando sus mejillas.

Sasuke se sobresaltó. No pensó que eso saliera de su cabeza.

-Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte – dijo Sasuke, acercándose.

-¡No es necesario! – exclamó Sakura.

-¿Y eso por qué? – exclamó Sasuke.

-Si me paro… me… me… - Sakura empezó a tartamudear, y se puso completamente colorada.

-¡AY POR FAVOR! ¡NO SERÍAS LA PRIMERA MUJER QUE VEO EN ESAS CONDICIONES! – Sasuke se arrepintió de haber dicho eso pues Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sasuke se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-¡PERO TÚ SERÍAS EL PRIMERO QUE ME VE ASÍ! – gritó Sakura -¡AHORA FUERA!

* * *

Sakura se puso el polo de Sasuke pero quedó hipnotizada por el aroma que tenía. Era tan… Sasuke. Luego de eso, se puso unos shorts que el chico también le pasó y terminó de mirarse en el espejo del baño. Se sentía un poco cohibida porque estaba sin sujetador, pero sus pechos no eran muy grandes, así que no se notaría, también porque ese polo le quedaba inmenso.

-"¿Por qué no tengo los pechos más grandes?" – lloriqueó antes de salir del baño.

-Gracias por prestarme la ducha.

-Hmp… No es nada. Iré yo a ducharme – dijo Sasuke, levantándose y adentrándose en el baño.

Sakura sonrió y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había tendido una bolsa para dormir en el suelo. Quiso guar

dar sus pertenencias en su bolso de la escuela, pero no encontraba su sujetador.

-Sakura – escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

Sakura se volvió y casi le dio una hemorragia nasal. Sasuke estaba solo en calzoncillos, pero sujetaba algo negro en su mano y eso era.

-Debo decir que este sujetador es muy sexy…

Sakura estuvo en menos de dos segundos arranchándolo de su mano.

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-¡YO NO LO DEJÉ AL LADO DEL LAVABO!

* * *

-Nee, Itachi – dijo Ino, recostada sobre el pecho de su ahora novio.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Crees que haya pasado algo entre esos dos?

-Sasuke es muy orgulloso… - suspiró Itachi.

-Y Sakura es muy tímida… Aish, tienen que estar más tiempo juntos – suspiró Ino.

.

.

.

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**_

-Me gusta Sasuke - dijo Sakura.

-No es novedad, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta - dijo Ino, sonriendo.

* * *

BUENO, AQUÍ EL NUEVO EPISODIO. Algo corto tal vez, pero espero que les haya gustado. ¿Me dejan un review? :3

Recuerden que empezaré a publicar en mi blog amolosfanfics . blogspot . com sin los espacios obviamente.

¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


	10. Me di cuenta

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

X

Me di cuenta

-¡VAMOS SAKURA! – gritó Hinata –¡APUNTA BIEN! ¡LEE MIS MOVIMIENTOS Y DECIDE HACIA DÓNDE ME MOVERÉ!

Sakura logró lanzar un rayo de luz más antes de desplomarse en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

-Sakura-chan – dijo Hinata, acercándose -, no acertaste ninguno…

-Pero debemos reconocer que ahora su rayo es más fuerte – dijo Ino, saltando desde el segundo piso de la guarida de la legión -. Antes no hacía ni una línea.

-Ino – jadeó Sakura -, ¿puedes pasarme la botella de agua?

Ino se volvió y antes de avanzar siquiera un paso, Sasuke había llegado con la botella en su mano.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura, bebiendo casi todo el contenido de la botella.

-Hinata – dijo este, mirando a Hinata -, creo que esto no está dando resultados.

-Esos resultados demoran, Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata -. No puedo permitir que Sakura sea ataca otra vez por ese enfermo. Es más, no puedo permitir que nos veamos tan indefensos como esa última vez.

-Hinata – dijo Ino -, tranquila. Ese fue nuestro error, no nos defendimos…

-Ino – dijo Sakura -… ¿Puedo irme a dormir a tu casa?

El ambiente se volvió tenso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la mía? – preguntó Sasuke, indignado.

-Esta semana contigo ha sido como dormir al lado de un oso – dijo Sakura, con toda la frente sombreada.

-¿¡AH?! – exclamó Sasuke.

-¡Por favor, Ino! – Sakura apareció de la nada frente a ella, sujetándola de las solapas de la blusa -¡DÉJAME IR A TU CASA! – exclamó suplicando con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Etto… Sakura – dijo Ino, intentando soltarse y con algo de miedo -, no puedes.

-¡¿EH?! ¿POR QUÉ? – si Sakura no paraba de llorar ese lugar se volvería un acuario.

-Porque Ita-kun está conmigo – dijo Ino, teniendo un aura rosa con flores incluídas, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas y moviéndose como una lombriz.

El llanto de Sakura cesó, tuvo un aura negra a su alrededor, su frente se sombreó y tres venas se hincharon, cosa que hizo que Hinata retrocediera instintivamente.

-Ah… Es por eso – dijo Sakura, sin levantar la mirada.

-Sí, sí – dijo Ino, sin darse cuenta de cómo estaba Sakura, no fijándose que ni siquiera Sasuke o Naruto habían retrocedido. Cuando levantó la vista, ya era tarde -. ¿Sakura… chan? – dijo, con su frente sombreada de azul.

-¡RAYO BLANCO! – gritó Sakura, haciendo el mismo rayo que había estado haciendo antes, pero este era, a leguas, más fuerte.

Lo siguiente que se supo de Ino fue que estuvo volando, literalmente, por el cielo de Tokyo. Sakura se volvió a Hinata, con la misma aura que tenía desde hacía un rato, haciendo que Hinata tragara en seco.

-¿Tú también me vas a dejar por tu ahora novio? – preguntó Sakura.

-Eh… - dijo Hinata, riendo nerviosamente –No quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas, pero… ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡NO SEAS EGOISTA! ¡MIRA QUE LO HICIMOS PORQUE SABEMOS QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA DE SASUKE Y NOSOTRAS HACE UNA SEMANA COMENZAMOS CON ELLOS!

-¿Fue porque ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SASUKE-KUN? - gritó Sakura.

Hinata luego pasó a acompañar a Ino por el cielo.

Luego de que Hinata fuera a volar, Sakura se volvió a Sasuke. Este casi, casi, empezaba a temblar.

-Tú – dijo Sakura-, ¿Sabías de esto?

-Etto, en realidad no – dijo Sasuke, rogando por todos los cielos que la verdad funcionara -. No sabía, sencillamente me dijeron que por favor te llevara a mi casa, cuando le pregunté a Ino que porqué no podía ir a su casa, me dijo, así como se ha estado moviendo ahora, que quería que mi onni-chan se quedara en la de ella – Sasuke tragó en seco cuando vio a Sakura tener un tic en su ojo -, y luego le dijo a Hinata pero con los mismos resultados pero esta vez incluía a Naruto, y el dobe me dijo que si no te llevaba a mi casa se encargaría de romper mis consolas – esto último lo dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Uchiha… Sasuke – dijo Sakura.

Todos los presentes, que también acababan de llegar, estaban pensando seriamente en escapar, porque Sakura estaba empezando a desprender mucha energía. Y la razón principal era que ella NUNCA llamaba a Sasuke por su nombre completo.

-Tienes diez segundos para largarte de mi vista – dijo Sakura.

Todos los presentes desaparecieron, incluyendo a Sasuke. Cuando se fueron, Sakura suspiró y miró los dos agujeros en el techo.

-Creo que me pasé – dijo, con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca -, creo que iré a ver dónde aterrizaron Ino y Hinata.

* * *

-Es en serio, Sakura se pasó – dijo Ino, caminando al lado de Hinata por una de las avenidas de Tokyo -, mira que lanzarnos tan lejos…

-Pero fíjate que funcionó – dijo Hinata, sonriendo abiertamente -, mejoró su poder de ataque… Aunque me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera con nosotras – Hinata tenía lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, no, tenía cascaditas.

-Ohhhh, mira que lindas chicas tenemos aquí… ¿No quieren ir a cambiarse de ropa en nuestra casa? – escucharon tres voces de chicos.

A las muchachas les entraron tics en sus ojos, y dos venas se hincharon en sus frentes. Luego miraron su ropa y se avergonzaron: tenían la falda rasgada, el saco algo quemado en las mangas y sin botones, la blusa rota (por lo que se veía parte de su abdomen), las medias rotas y su lazo estaba desamarrado. Ahora entendían parte del mensaje de esos tres.

Los ignoraron y siguieron caminando, hasta que sintieron que tocaban sus hombros.

-¡VAMOS! – parecía que esos chicos no entendían las indirectas.

Ambas volvieron sus rostros y los miraron de forma asesina. Los chicos se asustaron levemente y las soltaron.

-¡CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡PERDONENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE! – un grito que ellas volvieran la vista al frente, y divisaron a Sakura corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡OOHHH, UNA TERCERA! – exclamaron los muchachos -¡AHORA SÍ ESTAMOS COMPLETOS!

Sakura llegó y levantó una ceja. Los ignoró y les habló a las chicas:

-Perdón, en serio, sólo estaba molesta – dijo Sakura, haciendo muchas inclinaciones.

-¿Molesta, frentona? – lloró Ino –Mira cómo me dejaste.

-¡Sí, Sakura! – exclamó Hinata, llorando también.

-Tsk, que molestas – rió nerviosa -. Para compensarlas podemos salir de comprar como ustedes tanto querían.

-¡ESTAS PERDONADA! – gritaron las dos chicas abrazando a Sakura.

-esto… - quisieron hablar los chicos, pero en ese mismo instante el trío dinámico los miró con una mirada asesina, con oscuridad en la frente y un aura asesina rodeándolas, haciendo que les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Largo – dijeron las tres a la vez, y luego de tres segundos rieron cuando esos chicos se fueron corriendo

-Tenían razón, chicas –dijo Sakura, de la nada.

-¿En qué, Saku-chan? – preguntó Hinata.

-Me gusta Sasuke - dijo Sakura.

-No es novedad, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta - dijo Ino, sonriendo.

* * *

Sakura caminaba nerviosa a la casa de Sasuke. Ya era tarde y tenía que llegar antes de que fueran las nueve de la noche. Recordó lo que sus amigas le dijeron.

**FLASH BACK**

**-Si te gusta Sasuke, ¿por qué no se lo dices? – preguntó Ino.**

**-No es posible, Ino – suspiró Sakura, rodeada por un aura triste -. Si no le gusto, arruinaría todo.**

**-Sakura, eres inteligente, pero a veces eres tonta con respecto a estas cosas. Sasuke se hace el preocupado, pero quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Piensa, usa esa cabeza que Kami-sama te dio e intenta conseguir la respuesta a eso – dijo Hinata.**

**-No pierdes nada, Saku – sonrió Ino -. Hazlo ahora.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Llegó a la puerta de la residencia Uchiha y tocó el timbre. Esperó cinco minutos, antes de que un Sasuke vestido con un pantalón negro, SIN POLO y con el cabello mojado abriera la puerta. Sakura estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-Ya me estabas preocupando – dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo, dejándola pasar.

-Lo siento, fui a buscar a Ino y a Hinata – dijo, pasando.

-Ah… ¿Cómo están luego de recorrer todo Tokyo por el aire? – se burló Sasuke.

-Están bien, fuimos a tomar un café… Sasuke…

-¿Hmmm? – "dijo" el susodicho.

-¿De verdad intentaste que yo no me quedara en tu casa? – preguntó Sakura, desviando la mirada.

-Hmmm, ¿por qué debería importarte? Si, es cierto, lo intenté, pero no porque te deteste o algo así… Toma – dijo extendiéndole una lonja de pizza -. La ordené mientras estabas fuera -, se alejó de ella, poniéndose una toalla en la cabeza -. En realidad tuve otras razones por las cuales no quería que te quedaras – Sasuke caminó rumbo a la cocina, mientras Sakura tomaba aire.

-Me gustas – soltó ella, de golpe.

Sasuke detuvo su caminar, pero no se volvió.

-"Genial, lo arruiné" – pensó Sakura, pero luego casi grita -¿PERO Q…?

Sasuke se había movido muy, MUY rápido hasta donde estaba ella, acallándola con un beso que hizo que ella se volviera del color de un tomate y cayendo ambos al sofá que estaba cerca de ella.

.

.

.

**_Avances del siguiente capítulo:_**

-Sasuke...kun - dijo ella, sonrosada, viéndolo dormir de forma pacífica.

-Hmmm - sonrió él.

-¡ESTABAS DESPIERTO? -Sakura ahora estaba totalmente roja.

* * *

¿REVIEW? Espero que estén felices :D al fin, SasuSaku, pero falta mucho para el final :D Espero que les haya gustado, y tranquis, sí escribiré lemmon. ¡NOS VEMOS!


	11. ¿Guerra?

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

XI

¿Guerra?

-Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura, cuando por fin consiguió hablar -, espera…

-¿Hmmm? – él estaba en proceso de besarle el cuello.

-No estoy lista – dijo ella, tragándose un suspiro.

De inmediato, Sasuke la miró a los ojos y sonrió de forma tierna. Se incorporó y la ayudó a sentarse. Luego de eso, la abrazó tiernamente.

-Discúlpame – susurró él a su oído, haciendo que a ella le recorriera un escalofrío -. Vamos a dormir… No me mires así, no vamos a hacer nada más que dormir, lo prometo.

* * *

Sakura empezó a removerse inquieta en la cama y sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazándola. Sonrió. No habían hecho nada más que besarse en los labios antes de quedarse dormidos, pero al parecer él se había despertado y la había abrazado. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se sentó y lo observó. Su rostro era sereno y no marcaba el seño cuando dormía. Su mano izquierda se movió y le acarició los labios.

-Sasuke...kun - dijo ella, sonrosada, viéndolo dormir de forma pacífica.

-Hmmm - sonrió él.

-¡ESTABAS DESPIERTO? -Sakura ahora estaba totalmente roja.

-Sí – dijo él, antes de tumbarla en la cama y él encima de ella.

-Sa… Sasu… Sasuke-kun, ¿qué vas a hacer? – tartamudeó Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, no tengo la culpa que tu pervertida mente te haga pensar situaciones que no pasaran. Controla tu cabecita, porque estoy viendo todo lo que piensas – dijo él, sonriendo.

-¡NO VEAS! – dijo Sakura, pues se le habían pasado por la mente situaciones muy censurables, y todo por la posición en la que estaban.

Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Sakura y Sasuke suspiró mientras dejaba que ella se incorporara para tomarlo de la mesita de noche.

-¿Diga? – preguntó.

-¡¿Sakura?! – la voz de Ino –Serios problemas, tienen que venir pronto. ¡Ha pasado algo terrible!

-Ino – dijo Sakura -, primero cálmate y dime qué ha ocurrido.

-La legión verde ha aparecido en el territorio de la legión azul y negra.

-¿¡Qué?! – gritó Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke la mire extrañado -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-… Porque a Naruto lo atacaron – dijo Ino -. Lo están atendiendo, pero está inconciente. Lo que alcanzó a decir fue el nombre de la legión verde.

Sakura colgó y le abrió su mente a Sasuke. Luego de medio minuto ambos se estaban cambiando apresuradamente (Sakura en el baño) y luego de diez minutos ambos corrían hacia la guarida de la legión, pero, cinco minutos luego de correr, los interceptaron.

-Es imposible no reconocer a los miembros de la legión negra… Tan jóvenes en su mayoría – dijo una chica de cabello rojo y gafas, mirándolo de forma despectiva.

-Fíjate que decir eso no nos conviene, zanahoria – dijo el muchacho de cabello blanco con destellos celestes -. Al parecer tenemos la misma edad que ellos. ¡Hola señorita preciosidad! ¡Hola señor con cara de amargado!

Tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura les entraron tics en sus cejas.

-"¿Señor amargado?" – pensó Sakura.

-"¿Acaso llamó a MI Sakura 'señorita preciosidad'?" – pensó Sasuke, teniendo un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Cállate Suigetsu, y no me llames zanahoria – dijo La pelirroja, para luego de asesinar al peliblanco con la mirada, fijarse en Sasuke y Sakura -. Tenemos órdenes de matar a los miembros de la legión negra, y sabemos que son ustedes – los ojos de la pelirroja se volvieron de color grises mientras los observaba -, puedo ver el tatuaje que distingue a su legión.

Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendieron, pues ese tatuaje no era visto a simple vista, sólo aquellos con poderes podían ver el tatuaje con forma de dragón de color negro que se extendía por su brazo… Y no usuarios de cualquier poder, sólo aquellos con propiedades de visión.

-Sakura… - susurró Sasuke –Dime, ¿de qué color están?

Sakura sabía a qué se refería y su ojo cambió de verde a rojo.

-La chica está gris – murmuró Sakura.

-¿No sabes cuándo morirán?

-No – dijo Sakura -. Sólo que morirán… ¡Cuidado!

Algo similar a un tubo de agua casi golpea a Sasuke, y cuando Sakura se fijó, era como si el brazo del muchacho se hubiera alargado convirtiéndose en agua. Sakura abrió muchos sus ojos y en llegó a ver a la chica que corría hacia ella.

-¡Rayo Blanco! – exclamó ella, apuntándole.

La pelirroja lo esquivó por poco.

-¡VAMOS KARIN! – gritó el llamado Suigetsu -¡YA SABÍA QUE ERAS DÉBIL PERO AL MENOS DISIMULA!

-¡CALLATE DIENTES DE TIBURÓN! ¡A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE MATE A TI!

Nuevamente los esos dos peleaban. Sakura y Sasuke se miraron: Sakura tenía un rasguño en su mejilla derecha y Sasuke tenía desgarrada la manda izquierda de su camisa. Se volvieron a ver a los dos miembros de la legión verde y luego corrieron.

* * *

-¡Ino! – gritó Itachi.

Tenían poco tiempo juntos, pero la chica que él ya amaba había salido despedida al aire, escupiendo sangre y con los ojos cerrados. Había intentado proteger la guarida de la legión negra estando él ausente. Había llegado justo para verla escupir sangre y estrellarse contra el muro de la entrada. Su cuerpo cayó al piso y se quedó inmóvil. Los atacantes, un muchacho de cabello naranja y el otro de cabello castaño, se volvieron. Itachi se percató que uno de ellos tenía los ojos color perla.

-Neji-oni san – una voz femenina se escuchó.

Itachi vió salir a Hinata de la guarida. Tenía un aspecto feroz. Nunca la había visto así. Aún cuando ella era la líder de la legión, siempre fue amable, cariñosa y alegre. Pero en esa persona no veía a esa Hinata que conocía.

-Silver Crow – dijo Hinata, mirando a Itachi -, hazme el favor de llevar a Lime Bell a donde está Kyuubi, para que los traten. Yo me encargaré del Rey Verde.

-Rey… -murmuró Itachi -… Aqua… ¿Tú lo conoces?

-Es mi primo… Ahora deprisa, no quiero que estes presente cuando empiece a luchar, no puedo garantizar que sigas con vida…

-Hinata-sama – dijo Neji -, eso es de arrogantes. ¿Realmente crees que puedes pelear contra mi? Juugo, anda a unirte a algún otro. Yo me encargaré aquí.

-De acuerdo…

Cuando Hinata y Neji se encontraron solos…

-Byakugan – dijeron ambos.

Al instante, alrededor de los ojos de ambos se marcaron las venas, sus ojos parecían más salvajes y tomaron posturas de ataque. Luego corrieron uno contra el otro, golpeándose de forma leve, pero a cada golpe cada uno escupía sangre.

* * *

Corto, lo sé. Pero es algo. ¿Merezco algún review? A ver si me dejan alguno. He visto un fic que la autora dio como opción que algunos de sus lectores dejaran en sus reviews si querían formar parte de la historia. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? Si más de cinco me dicen que sí, dejando su respectivo nombre japonés (con apellido), edad (máx 25), apariencia, sexo (obviamente xD), su poder (máximo dos) y de quién estarían enamoradas (os), incluiré a los personajes (por partes) en la historia. Tengan en cuenta que sus personajes pueden morir, así que piensen bien en qué poder tendrán.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


	12. Guerra

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

XII

Guerra

Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que llegar a la guarida de su legión. Sasuke estaba retrasando a los dos con los que ellos se toparon, y le había gritado, mientras bloqueaba un ataque, que vaya a la guarida, pues iba a ser más seguro ahí. Por eso ella corría para llegar y pedir ayuda, pero cuando cruzaba una calle de la zona residencial, sintió que algo se aproximaba y, cuando se detuvo abruptamente, y una cuchilla pasó rozando su rostro. Cuando vio, era una marioneta.

-No puede ser… - dijo ella, volviéndose y vio al muchacho de legión azul con el que luchó -. Sasori…

-Mmm, veo que me recuerdas. ¿Cómo estás, Sakura? ¿Ya te había atacado alguno? ¿Te han comentado que nos unimos la legión verde, azul y roja?

Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos y se le sombreó la frente de azul. Eso… No podía ser cierto. Retrocedió unos pasos cuando Sasori se empezó a acercar a ella.

-Lo más gracioso es que todos tienen como objetivo destruir a Nega Nebulus, por la gran cantidad de talentos que tienen. Pero muchos quieren apropiarse de algunos… Mi primo, por ejemplo, quiere apropiarse de ti… Me imagino que lo conoces.

Sakura lo miró sin entender, pero escuchó pasos a la vuelta de la esquina. Empezó a temblar en cuanto lo vio.

-Gaara… - murmuró ella, empezando a retroceder. Lo que no debía permitir era que él lograra inmovilizarla -. Ya veo, son primos…

-Sakura-chan, hay que hacerlo simple y ven conmigo. No te quiero hacer daño – dijo Gaara, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Sin embargo, ya me hiciste bastante daño cuando me tuviste cautiva esas dos veces…

-Oh vamos, luego te enseñaré a hacerlo y lo llegarás a disfrutar, aunque creeme que no sentí el más mínimo placer en hacerte daño…

-Gaara-chan, deja de hablar tonterías. ¿La quieres o no? Tú sabes que él también la quiere y todo porque puede ver la muerte –dijo Sasori, mirando a Gaara.

-Por supuesto que la quiero, y dile a tu rey que deje de pensar en ella, porque estará conmigo – dijo Gaara, dejando de mirar a Sakura.

Sakura aprovechó dicha oportunidad.

-¡Rayo Blanco! – exclamó, haciendo lo que mejor sabía en cuanto a ataques físicos.

Tanto Gaara como Sasori saltaron cada uno en dirección opuesta, dado que ambos no se esperaron ese ataque. Sakura aprovechó la brecha y empezó a correr como si estuviera en una maratón, acelerando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tenía que llegar, con mayor razón, a la guarida.

Hinata…

Itachi…

Naruto…

Ino…

Sasuke…

Todos estaban en peligro.

Sabía que llegaría pronto cuando, en una calle, chocó contra una persona. Sakura ni se detuvo a disculparse, pero chilló de terror cuando esa persona le tapó la boca y la jaló.

-Calla – escuchó y casi llora de alivio al escuchar a Sasuke.

Se quedó quita en el callejón en el que estaban escondidos, viendo pasar a Sasori y a Gaara. Se quedaron callados un par de minutos antes de que ella soltara un suspiro de alivio al verlo sano y salvo, excepto por su chaleco roto y quemado en algunas partes, su cabello desordenado y un ligero corte en su mejilla.

-Sasuke-kun, estas herido – le dijo ella, tocando su mejilla. Quería transmitirle salud, pero sabía que eso no podía, así que intentaba contener la diminuta hemorragia.

Sasuke sonrió tiernamente mientras retiraba la mano de Sakura de su mejilla. La besó en su frente.

-Me alegro de que estés bien – dijo él, apretándola contra su pecho.

-Sasuke-kun – dijo ella, abrazándolo fuerte y de repente, volviendo a la realidad -. Tenemos que apurarnos, Sasuke-kun, las legiones verde, azul y roja se han aliado contra nosotros.

-Sí, algo así me dijeron esos dos… Tenemos que apurarnos, pero ir por otra ruta, esos dos bloquean perfectamente su mente y tenemos que ir con cuidado. Dime, ¿ninguno de ellos estaba en blanco y negro?

-No, ninguno – dijo ella.

-Es una lástima, al menos por el degenerado de tu ex…

Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Vamos al techo – dijo Sakura.

Subieron por una escalera de emergencia hasta la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos, y empezaron a pasar de techo en techo. Estaban llegando a la zona de la guarida cuando vieron a un muchacho salir volando por los aires y Hinata que iba detrás de él y lo golpeaba por la espalda, haciendo que el chico botara sangre por la boca; luego el muchacho se recuperaba y golpeaba a Hinata en el estómago, haciendo que ella también escupiera sangre.

-No, Hinata… - dijo Sakura, empezando a acercarse.

-Ese es el rey verde… Estamos presenciando un combate entre reyes.

-Sí, pero… El rey rojo está cerca… Y el azul, no tengo ni idea…

-Vamos – dijo él -, pero prométeme que si todo se pone feo, correrás y te irás, no darás media vuelta y me dejarás, ¿entendiste?

Sakura lo miro a los ojos.

-Entendí – Sasuke suspiró aliviado -, pero no lo haré, Sasuke – Sasuke iba a hablar, pero ella se adeltando -. No te dejaré, ni dejaré a mis amigos y camaradas. No lo haré, Sasuke, así estén a punto de matarme. No los dejaré. Y menos a ti – se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa, pero Sasuke observó que ella estaba llorando silenciosamente -. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea haberlo hecho ayer…

-Lo haremos – dijo él, abrazándola -. Porque vamos a sobrevivir.

Y se lanzaron hacia la batalla.

* * *

Ino tosió sangre y abrió los ojos. Reconoció a Shizune tratándola, pero había una rubia detrás…

-¿Directora Tsunade?

-¡AL FIN DESPIESTAS DESGRACIADA! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me has tenido?

-Pero… Pero…

-Yo también me acabo de enterar – escuchó al voz de su novio, y se volvió y vio a Itachi sentado cerca a ella -. La misteriosa maestra de Shizune-onne-chan es la directora de tu escuela.

-Pff, tú despierta, perezoso – dijo Tsunade, golpeando a alguien de la cama cercana a ella.

-No estoy durmiendo, intento concentrarme en reunir la energía necesaria. Siento como Hinata-chan se está esforzando… Tengo que ir a ayudarla.

-¿Naruto? ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Ino.

-Mejor, lo suficiente como para ir a pelear. Los malditos desgraciados de las legiones azul y roja se han aliado con la verde.

-Sí me fijé – dijo Ino -. Llama a Jade Alice y a Rou. Necesitamos su ayuda.

-Ino – dijo Shizune, levantando la vista -. Ambas acaban de entrar a la universidad…

-Esto involucra a toda la legión – dijo Itachi, poniéndose de pie -. Llamaré a Shisui, él sabe dónde esta Rou… - terminó, saliendo de la habitación.

-Shizune-san, por favor, ponte en contacto con J.A – dijo Ino, bajándose de la cama -. Nuestra legión nos necesita.

Itachi entró nuevamente con un aura un tanto oscura alrededor suyo.

-Shisui me dijo que también los atacaron.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero están en Osaka!

-Sí, han ido hasta ahí para atacarlos. Me dijo que están viniendo.

-¿Cómo lograron defenderse? – preguntó Tsunade.

-Bueno, cuando se meten con mi primo, Rou es un tanto sádica.

A Ino se le sombreó la frente y empezó a sentir escalofríos.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, cuando golpeé a Shisui de broma y ella pensó que lo había hecho adrede… Hasta ahora me duele lo que me hizo.

-Estoy listo – dijo Naruto, bajándose de su cama, con sus ojos rojos y como si fueran de un animal.

-Nosotros también – dijeron Itachi e Ino.

-Tú, te quedas – le dijo Itachi a Ino.

-No lo creo, bebé, no lo creo. Iré a pelear por mis amigos y la persona que amo – dijo ella -. No planeo quedarme mirando. Salí herida porque me sorprendieron dos más por detrás cuando de por sí ya estaba peleando con tres – se acercó a él y posó su mano en su mejilla -. No puedo dejarte solo.

Itachi se quedó callado y sujetó la mano de Ino, saliendo juntos fuera de la enfermería. Naruto, por su parte, salió, dispuesto a defender a Hinata.

Saliendo de la habitación, se encontraron con una chica pelirroja, de cabello corto y con unos cuatro ganchitos amarillos, pero que no evitaban que el desorden de su cabello pasara desapercibido, altura mediana y algo delgada, pero sin llegar a lo esquelético. Sus ojos celestes resaltaban muy bien con su piel clara pero no pálida.

-¡J.A! – exclamó Shizune –Estaba por llamarte.

-No hay problema, hace media hora me llamo Rou porque estaba siendo atacados y me comentó algo sobre los azules, rojos y verdes… No entré por la puerta principal porque Aqua está luchando, y tenía que enterarme de la situación cuanto antes.

-Jade – dijo Naruto, sonriendo -. Nos hacías falta. Vamos a luchar.

-No se olviden de nosotros – dijo una voz femenina.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver entrar a una muchacha de dieciocho años, igual que Jade, alta, delgada, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules oscuro, con una expresión de poker. Cogido del cuello de la camisa traía a un chico de cabello negro y que parecía a punto de vomitar.

-¡Rou! ¿Cómo hicieron para llegar tan rápido? – exclamó Itachi y, fijándose en la persona que estaba en malas condiciones, se horrorizó - ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi primo?! – gritó.

-Por favor, Itachi, sabes que detesto cuando la gente grita – dijo ella -, en cuando a Shisui, tuve que jalarlo mientras corría. Saben muy bien que cuando uso mi poder puedo alcanzar una velocidad muy alta.

-Rou – dijo Ino, acercándose -. Ayúdanos. Tú también, J.A.

-No tienes que pedirlo – dijeron ellas, sonriendo de forma perversa, haciendo que a Ino, Itachi y Naruto les recorriera un escalofrío. Rou añadió – Shizune-san, por favor, atiende a Shisui. Aún no se acostumbra a estos viajes.

A todos les resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente al ver al pobre Uchiha Shisui más vivo que muerto.

.

.

.

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**_

-Sakura-chan, despierta – gritaba el pelirrojo como poseído sacudiendo el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Tonto! ¡Tú solo la has matado! – gritó el rey azul al rey rojo.

* * *

OMG, AL FIN! Sé que me he demorado, no tengo perdón, pero mañana estaré actualizando "Uno o dos kilos" y pasado mañana "Corazón Gitano" …¡Es promesa!

Como podrán ver, inclui dos personajes random. Y es que les dije que si querían estar dentro de la historia, me mandaran el nombre de su personaje, característica, de quién está enamordo/a y cuáles o cuál es su poder. Sólo dos me mandaron eso así que aquí están.

Espero que les guste, y ojala me dejen reviews.

¡POR CIERTO! El blog que les pasé sigue funcionando PERO he olvidado que correo usé para crearlo y por tanto, no puedo acceder, así que por el momento sólo me moveré en FanFiction :D

Nos leemos!


	13. Engaña y ¡ATACA!

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

XIII

Engaña y… ¡ATACA!

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme! ¡Esperen!

Sasuke y Sakura habían saltado desde el techo más cercano a una calle aledaña e iban a salir al espacio abierto en donde muchos estaban luchando cuando escucharon el grito de Naruto. Levantaron la vista y vieron a Naruto y a Ino. Estos dos bajaron.

-¡Ino! – exclamó Sasuke -¿Dónde está Itachi? ¿Le pasó algo?

-No – negó Ino -, está con Shisui, que está algo mareado…

-¿Shisui? – Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos -¿Mi primo? ¿ESTÁ AQUÍ? Eso quiere decir que…

-Sí, enano, estoy aquí también – una sombra llegó junto a ellos desde el techo.

Sakura no reconoció a la chica, pero le pareció muy simpática. Además, parecía tener confianza con Sasuke dado que lo llamó "enano", aunque tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando vio una vena en la frente de Sasuke hinchándose.

-Rou - la frente de Sasuke se sombreó -, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.

-Sasuke-kun – rio nerviosa Sakura -, cálmate.

-Te llamo "enano" porque te conozco desde pequeño – la mirada de Rou se desvió a Sakura, y esta se estremeció mientras se sentía observada -. Vaya, no tenía idea de que ahora tenías novia… - de la nada el rostro de la chica se tornó más amable -. Mucho gusto, me llamo Mitsugaya Rou, soy novia del primo de Sasuke, Uchiha Shisui. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ha… Haruno Sakura…

-¡Oh! No manejo mucho la lectura de mentes pero… Creo que el rey rojo es tu ex novio, ¿cierto? – Sakura se sintió incómoda y sus compañeros tuvieron la frente sombreada –Lo siento, pero es que ese sujeto lo grita en su cabeza cuando corre, es muy perturbador. Me alegro que te hayas alejado de él, pero es necesario hacer algo ahora… Porque que la legión azul, verde y roja hayan unido fuerzas ya es muy preocupante.

-No es necesario que lo digas – una chica apareció de la nada al lado de Rou.

-¡Jade! – exclamó Sasuke -¿Es en serio? ¿Ustedes dos aquí? Oh, esto es genial – una sonrisa perversa se formó en el rostro de Sasuke.

-¡Mucho gusto! – dijo la recién llegada y Sakura apreció que era muy amable desde el primero momento –Mi nombre es Jade Alice. ¿El tuyo cuál es?

-Haruno Sakura – dijo, sonriendo.

-Awww, que linda – dijo Jade, abrazándola y sorprendiendo a todos por el aura rosa que la envolvió -. ¿Estás de novia con Sasuke-chan? ¡QUÉ ADORABLE!

-Etto…- Sakura se estaba poniendo azul por cómo Jade la apretaba –Jade-san, no puedo respirar.

-¡KYAAAA! Lo siento – dijo Jade -. Basta de pláticas. Itachi-kun está terminando de preparar el terreno para que pueda hacer mi ilusión y ya se me informó de tus poderes, Sakura-chan, y necesito que todos estén ahí.

-Yo me voy yendo…- dijo Naruto, con toda la intención de ir a luchar al lado de Hinata.

-No, tú te quedas – dijo Rou -, necesitamos que estés con nosotros, al menos al inicio, ¿de acuerdo?

Jade posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Naruto.

-Naru-chan, sabes que te quiero a ti y a Hina-chan como si fueran mis pequeños hermanos, y por tanto a mi también me duele ver a Hinata pelear sola contra su propio primo, pero sé que ella es fuerte, y ahora mismo, para eliminar la presencia de esas tres legiones, necesito que estés presente y me ayudes en algo.

-Tsk… De acuerdo – Naruto puso una mirada triste.

-Vamos a la azotea – dijo Jade.

Subieron corriendo por una escalera de emergencia, y llegaron a un ambiente un tanto pesado, que les quitó la respiración, y luego vieron a Itachi rodeado de llamas negras.

-¿Ita-kun? – preguntó Ino –No estarás haciendo…

-No, Ino, sólo estoy reuniendo la mente de cada uno para poder pasárselo a Jade.

-Les explicaré mi plan – dijo Jade, sonriendo -. Primero, haré que todos y cada uno de los miembros de legiones distintas vean una misma ilusión, los miembros de nuestra legión se percatarán de que es una ilusión debido a la comunicación mental. Itachi me ayudará con eso, y todos actuarán como si estuviera pasando en realidad. Es un genjutsu complejo, pero mi especialidad es eso, así que no hay problema. Mientras que están bajo la ilusión, necesito que Sakura-chan haga el Urano Metoría, y de esa forma pueda salvar a la legión.

-Pfff, no por nada eres la estratega de la legión, Jade – sonrió Ino.

-Disculpen…- murmuró Sakura -, ¿Urano Metoría? ¿Qué es eso?

-Una técnica que sólo el rey verde ha conseguido hacer, un ataque muy poderoso. Tú… No recuerdas que lo hiciste, pero la última vez que Gaara te raptó, y todos estuvimos al borde de la muerte porque nos tendieron una trampa, tú lo hiciste, pero después nos fijamos que estabas inconciente. No le tomamos importancia, y fue decisión de todos no decirte nada para no presionarte, pero…

-Esperen, ¿¡FUI CAPAZ DE HACER UN ATAQUE TAN PODEROSO QUE LOS SALVÉ A TODOS?! – pero Sakura estaba en la histería, jalándose de los cabellos - ¡PERO NO RECUERDO NADA!

-Y es que aquí entra Naru-chan – dijo Jade -. Naruto, tú tienes el poder de poder ver el pasado, ¿cierto?

-Sí – Naruto estaba pensando a qué llevaría todo eso.

-Entonces harás que Sakura vea ese pasado, que sienta el poder que sintió y lo que dijo exactamente… Y tú tienes ese poder, no me vengas con excusas…

-¡¿Cómo lo averiguaste?! – exclamó Naruto.

-Tengo mis métodos, ahora, Sasuke, Ino… luego asesinan a Naruto si quieren – dijo Jade, con una gotita de sudor que le resbalaba por la nuca luego de ver las miradas que esos dos le dirigían a Naruto.

-Ahora, prepárense – dijo Rou -. Jade, comienza ya.

Jade se colocó en medio de la azotea, en medio de las llamas negras y sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos y un aura color verde la rodeo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ahora! - exclamó Rou.

Naruto suspiró y colocó sus manos a la altura de ambas orejas de Sakura. Luego, Sakura sintió un dolor en su mente, pero no uno punzante, sino uno como el resultado de curar una herida: duele pero luego se siente el alivió. Luego, imágenes pasaron su mente: sus amigos apunto de ser ejecutados, su desesperación, el poder corriendo por sus venas, esa conciencia o segundo poder que despertó…

Naruto sonrió con alegría al ver que Sakura empezaba a acumular energía, Ino se puso feliz de ver a su amiga recordar todo y Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-"Esa es mi chica" – pensó Sasuke.

-Chicos, todos bajen. Sasuke, tú te quedas aquí – dijo Itachi -. Todos vean las imágenes que Jade está pasando…

Y todos las vieron a la par que sus compañeros, que sabían que era una ilusión, pero los demás no.

* * *

Lo que Gaara vio casi le paró el corazón. Había intentado matar al Uchiha, pero una mota de cabello rosado se interpuso. Vio como su rayo impactaba en el pecho de Sakura, dejándole un agujero. Tanto la legión roja como la legión azul se quedaron impactados, la azul porque sabían que su líder quería a la chica capaz de ver la muerte, y la roja porque sabían la obsesión de su líder por esa chica. La legión verde se quedaron impactados por la forma en la que ese ataque se manifestó y todos los de la legión negra empezaron a chillar y a llorar.

-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! – Gaara observaba cómo su odiado rival lloraba derramando gotones de lágrimas sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, quien se había quedado con los ojos abiertos pero totalmente apagados.

El pelirrojo se fue acercando como zombie hasta donde estaba ella.

* * *

Sasuke observaba cómo la energía envolvía a su novia, sonriendo por el poder que ella ahora manejaba.

-Encuesta los cielos, y abrelos, entre todas las estrellas de los cielos, yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas, publica el aspecto de perfección…

* * *

-Sakura-chan, despierta – gritaba el pelirrojo como poseído sacudiendo el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Tonto! ¡Tú solo la has matado! – gritó el rey azul al rey rojo.

* * *

-¡ABRETE PUERTA SALVAJE! – exclamó Sakura, haciendo que todo a su alrededor brille.

Jade, que estaba aún trabajando su ilusión, sonrió, pues estaba consiente, y desactivo su ilusión.

* * *

Todos los miembros de la legión negra sonrieron, pues habían tenido un momento para descansar. Hinata, siendo sostenida por Naruto, observó a su primo parpadear confuso. Gaara parpadeó. Sostenía una casaca entre sus manos y no el cuerpo de Sakura. El rey azul miraba confuso a todas partes.

-O ochenta y ocho signos... ¡Brillen! – se escuchó un grito.

Todos los miembros de la legión negra corrieron a resguardarse. Gaara parpadeó ante la creciente luz que emanaba ella.

-¿Sakura? – cuestionó Gaara, mitad aliviado mitad confuso.

-¿Ella? – Neji abrió mucho sus ojos, sujetándose el abdomen - ¿También puede?

-¡URANO METORÍA!

Una luz cegadora envolvió el lugar.

* * *

¿Y BIEN? ¿Qué les pareció? OK, espero al menos un review por cada lector, no sean malos :'(

Ya estamos llegando cada vez más cerca al final. OWO

NOS LEEMOS!


End file.
